A night under the rainbow
by Zero2o1o
Summary: What's up my follower bronies and a special hello to all the pegasisters reading this, I'm here with a new clop only I'm using the human my little pony. I'm telling you this cause I don't want you to get confused when I say something about fingers, toes or any other human body part.
1. Chapter 1

A night under the Rainbow

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

What's up my follower bronies and a special hello to all the pegasisters reading this, I'm here with a new clop only I'm using the human my little pony. I'm telling you this cause I don't want you to get confused when I say something about fingers, toes or any other human body part.

Chapter One: A night under the Rainbow

Twilight Sparkle was walking home from the bookstore carrying two new books she couldn't wait to read; she had heard that the books she had brought were wonderful. One book was about a famous alchemist who had traveled to several different countries that were around Equestria and the other book was a romantic novel her friend Rarity had told her to read. Twilight wasn't like any girl in Ponyville she didn't really read romantic novels, she found them to be to over the top and so unrealistic although she wouldn't know Twilight had never been on an actual date "(sigh) another night alone" Twilight groaned tightening her grip on her books as she watched Bon Bon and Lyra a well known lesbian couple walk pass her holding each others hands. Twilight wish she had someone, anyone, but she didn't and this made her sad. Twilight looked herself over trying to figure out what she would have to do to get a boyfriend, she was wearing a purple tank top and black pants that had her cutie mark on them while she let her dark purple and hot pink hair hang off her thin girlish shoulders "maybe I should wear something else like a skirt or something" she said to herself but she realized that she didn't own any skirts "hey Twi what's up" a voice called making the purple haired woman look up at the sky where her friend Rainbow Dash was flying down to her "hi Rainbow Dash, I was just heading home to read my new books" Twilight replied as Rainbow Dash landed and folded her large sky blue wings "ok I think it's time for us to put down the books and follow me to the bar" Rainbow Dash told her friend slowly taking the books out of Twilight's grip and then lead her to the local watering hole. Twilight did her best to protest to going to a bar, but Rainbow Dash just held her by her wrist and lead on not listening to a word she said "I don't want to go Rainbow Dash, you know I hate crowded places!" Twilight tried to plead now getting closer to they're destination "well you can't get over you're fears unless you face it, plus we never hang out alone together" Rainbow Dash smiled looking back at the purple haired woman she had by the wrist. Twilight thought about it for a minute and realized that Rainbow Dash was right she had bearly spend time alone with her "ok you have a point, but why are you taking me to a bar? I've never drank before" Twilight argued digging her heels into the sidewalk trying to hauled Rainbow Dash but the rainbow haired woman was to strong for the bookworm "you're to up tight and the bar is the perfect place for you to loosen up" Rainbow Dash replied giving her friend a even bigger smile "plus who knows you meant get lucky and meet a guy" Rainbow Dash continued making Twilight blush at the idea of actually meeting someone "well when you put it like that I guess it would be ok to have a few drinks" Twilight said in a whisper that Rainbow Dash almost didn't hear "yes, you're won't be sorry Twilight we're going to have so much fun tonight" Rainbow dash cheered now picking up the paste "oh sweet Celestia what have I gotten myself into?" Twilight asked hoping someone would tell her but no one did.

It wasn't that Twilight hated the idea of drinking, she just found it to be a pointless and somewhat mind destroying thing. From what she had read alcohol made it difficult walking or flying, blurred one's vision, made them slur their speech, slowed they're reaction times and caused impaired memory. This clearly showed alcohol's affects on anyone's brain when they had to much of it, cause of this Twilight had told herself she would never let alcohol touch her lips but here she was now heading off to the one place she told herself she would never go and to make it worst she was with Rainbow Dash, a woman who would always push her limits even when it came to drinking alcohol "wait Rainbow Dash I'm not sure if I can do this" Twilight protested now having second thoughts. Rainbow Dash stopped and spinned on her heel till she was facing Twilight, a almost serious look on her face "Twilight everything's going to be ok I promise" Rainbow Dash told the woman she was facing while now smiling her one of a kind smile "but...but what if some guy try's to take me back to his place and try's to have...s...sex with me" Twilight replied blushing like crazy when she said the last three words. Rainbow Dash rolled her beautiful light brilliant vermilion eyes and shaked her head " if any guy try's I'll kick his ass so hard his grand kids will have bruises" Rainbow Dash told her best friend while holding up her fist like she was about to hit someone "well fine if you promise to protect me from guys who only want to use me" Twilight said flatly looking at her feet which were in a pair of black sneakers "I give you my word" Rainbow Dash promised placing one hand over her heart and the other in the air "ok fine" Twilight commented causing the rainbow colored woman to scream in joy and start pulling her again to the bar.

After another 10 minutes of walking the two women reached the only bar that was in Ponyville, the bar was in a large cherry wood building which was just on the city limits it had a flat roof which kept the building cool during the hot summers and warm during the cold winters. The bar was call the Party bowl, it was a very popular place and was normally packed with young men and women looking for a good time or easy sex "come on Twi stop dragging you're ass" Rainbow Dash called to her friend who was bearly able to keep up with her athlete friend "Rainbow Dash...please...slow...down...I can't...keep...up" Twilight breathed heavily trying her best not to fall behind "see this is why you should work out more often" Rainbow Dash laughed slowing down a bit just enough so Twilight could catch her breath "I can't find anyone to workout with" Twilight explained making Rainbow Dash laugh even harder "bullshit Twi, you know you could go workout with me, you just don't want to workout" Rainbow Dash said smiling evilly at the purple and hot pink haired woman, who blushed at the fact that she been caught in her lie "damn" Twilight cursed under her breath.

The girls got in line for the club while they talked about going to the gym sometime soon

When they got to the front door there was a very large man wearing a black shirt and pants that showed off his huge muscles standing there checking the of anyone who wanted into the Party bowl "ok you two let's see some " the bouncer told Rainbow Dash and Twilight when they finally got to the door, the two pulled out they're and showed them to the bouncer who looked them over to make sure they won't fakes "alright go ahead" the bouncer said removing the red rope that blocked the two women's way into the club. Inside the club loud music could be heard as Twilight and Rainbow Dash made they're way inside, on the dance floor several people were dancing together or by themselves all of them having a hell of a good time.

Work it, make it, do it, makes us

Harder, better, faster, stronger

More than, hour, hour, never

Ever, after, work is, over

Rainbow Dash looked over at Twilight a huge smile on her face telling her friend she wanted to dance, But Twilight didn't share the smile she was unsure if she should be at the Party bowl in the first place.

Work it, make it, do it, makes us

Harder, better, faster, stronger

Work it harder

Make it better

Do it faster

Makes us stronger

"It's ok Twi we can catch the next one, let's go to the bar!" Rainbow Dash yelled over the loud music leading her friend to the bar that was around the dance floor.

More than ever

Hour after hour

Work is never over

They got to the bar were a couple men were mixing and pouring drinks "hey barkeep can we get two Anti Freeze #5s over here!" Rainbow Dash screamed to one of the bartenders who was clearing a glass "yeah sure thing" the man called back giving the rainbow colored haired woman a thumbs up

Work it harder

Make it better

Do it faster

Makes us stronger

While she waited for her drink Twilight looked at the dance floor to see who was at the club. They're were people she knew from around town on the dance floor shaking and wiggling they're bodies, all of them having fun dancing with they're partners.

More than ever

Hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

"Hey Twi" Rainbow Dash called making Twilight turn to face her "here drink this, you'll love it" the rainbow colored woman continued handing her friend a short glass with a strange green liquid in it.

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Twilight stared at the green liquid unsure what to do with it "(sigh) here watch me" Rainbow Dash said before drinking the drink all at once amazing Twilight.

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

"Shit that's what I'm talking about!, ok Twi it's you're turn now do what I did" Rainbow Dash told her friend who slowly put the glass to her lips.

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Twilight poured the green liquid down her throat warming it as it went down "oh my" Twilight gasped shivering as the Anti Freeze #5 hit her stomach making it bubble "wow Twi you sure you've never drank before?" Rainbow Dash asked happily patting her best friend on the back then ordered two more Anti Freeze #5s.

Gonna work it harder make it

Gonna do it faster makes us

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

After two more Anti Freeze #5 Twilight was starting to feel unusually happy telling her she was buzzed now "hehehehehehe this is fun Rainbow Dash we should do this more often" Twilight giggled after she drank down her forth Anti Freeze #5

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Now buzzed and feeling cocky Twilight decided to order a shot, so after quickly looking through the menu of drinks Twilight ordered the Midori Jello Shot which caused Rainbow Dash to pat her hard on the back.

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

After a minute the bartender placed what Twilight guessed was her Midori Jello Shot, it was ruby red and looked as if it was a solid but when she picked it up it moved like a liquid "go Twi go!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she watched her friend suck down the drink and shiver violently as the Midori Jello Shot went down her throat and into her stomach.

Work it harder

Do it faster

More than ever hour

Work is never over

Rainbow Dash ordered her own drink only this one was different, it was a golden yellow liquid that came in a very short glass "what's that?" Twilight asked pointing drunkly at the glass "it's called a Shrub, it's really good" Rainbow Dash replied almost as drunk as Twilight.

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

A couple hours after they came to the Party bowl Twilight and Rainbow Dash were laughing and talking trash about people they knew not caring if anyone heard them "you know what I think Rarity is a slut" Twilight told her friend now really drunk "I know and you know who else is a slut, that bitch Cheerilee she's a whore" Rainbow Dash replied slurring her words a bit "I know, hey let's go dance" Twilight commented trying to get up but nearly lost her footing "hell yeah" Rainbow Dash cheered as if she was a gangster. The two friends walked to the dance floor and begun to dance not caring that they bumped into other dancers.

[Solji] I'm feelin it and I feel good

[LE] Hey everybody

Hey everybody

Hey everybody

Hey everybody

[LE] Hey say need more basses

May day stop and game set

Baby I feel good yo

Michindeut norajwo deo keuge jijeo dallaguyo

Beat it get it

I'm so high urikkiri

feel

Body feeling loose and her mind free Twilight danced like she didn't have a care in the world, well Rainbow Dash clapped along with the music.

[Solji] Now I feel good gibun joha

Oneureun dasi oji anha baby

Nawa jigeum gibun joha

Jigeumi animyeon andwae I feel good

[LE] (Hey everybody)

Hey everybody

Hey everybody

[Hani] Oneulbam party night nawa hamkke chumeulchwo

A-ha a-ha oh a-ha a-ha

Wait a minute

Bamsaedorok na na na na na

([All] Na na na na na)

For once Twilight felt like everyone else dumb as shit and happy with the life she had "whoa shake it Twi" Rainbow Dash shouted over the loud music now watching Twilight shake her hips from side to side.

[Junghwa] Never stop the music

[Hyerin] Oneulkkeutkkaji

[Junghwa] Please don't stop the music

[Hyerin] Jeo haneulwiro

[All] Soneul nopideureo

[Hyerin] I bamui kkeuteul japgoseo oh let me go

As the two friends danced a blonde haired woman wearing a cowboy hat and farm clothes walked into the bar looking for someone or someone's. after a few seconds she spotted Rainbow Dash and Twilight dancing in the middle of the dance floor "ah hell this can't be good" Applejack groaned now making her way to her drunken friends.

[Solji] Now I feel good gibun joha

Oneureun dasi oji anha baby

Nawa jigeum gibun joha

Jigeumi animyeon andwae I feel good

"What in the hell is this Rainbow Dash, you know Twilight's never drank before and here you are giving her alcohol she an't ready for. Are you out of you're damn mind?" Applejack shouted when she finally fought her way to Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

[LE] Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

"Stooooop worrrying Apple...Jack she's fine" Rainbow Dash said in a drunken slur telling the farm girl that she had enough for the night "fine or not you two are coming with me!" Applejack told the rainbow haired woman grabbing her and Twilight by the ears and dragged them out of the bar.

[Solji] Dasi hanbeon deo I feel good

[Hani] Hwaryeohan bulbit jomyeong arae

Neowa naega hana doeneun bam

[Hyerin] Du nuneul gamgo chumeul chwo

Now I feel good

Outside the bar the sun had already gone down and the moon shined bright in the sky "what the hell Applejack?,...me and...me and...Rainbow Dash were having fun" Twilight complained trying to stand up right but was finding it hard to do "Oh dear Celestia you're drunker then hell, I need to get you home let's go Rainbow Dash" Applejack groaned taking Twilight from under her armpit and lead her back to the library with Rainbow Dash following suit.

As they made they're way to Twilight's house Rainbow Dash made rude dirty jokes about Applejack who didn't pay any mind to it cause she knew Rainbow Dash didn't mean it "how did you know where we were?" Twilight asked still drunk off her ass "Applebloom and her friends saw you two heading to the bar and Applebloom knew something wasn't right, so she came and got me" Applejack answered while she kept a eye on Rainbow Dash, who was walking from side to side "ah that sucks" Rainbow Dash said angrily kicking a small rock that was by her foot "well it's a good thing she told me cause by the look of you, you're to drunk to fly" AppleJack scorned Rainbow Dash, who was leaning against a tree "I guess, I can't really afford another FWI" Rainbow Dash agreed before nearly falling over "that's right you already have two FWIs, one more and you lose you're flyer license for a month" the farmer girl joked before being given the middle finger "hahahahaha you're bad Rainbow Dash" Twilight giggled sexily making both her friends look at her "looks like that cowgirl needs to sleep cause she's talking crazy" Applejack said to herself not wanting to hurt Twilight's feelings.

To drunk to even walk Twilight had to be carried by Applejack who had to also help Rainbow Dash "damn Twi you're heavier then I thought" Applejack groaned making sure her friend wouldn't fall off her strong shoulder "fuck you bitch" Twilight cursed in a drunk rage once she realized Applejack was making fun of her weight "put me down you stupid inbreeded hick" Twilight screamed trying to free herself from Applejack "I know you don't mean that Twilight, it's the alcohol talkin" Applejack said as she put Twilight on her own feet. The purple and hot pink haired woman snarled at the blonde cowgirl before trying to walk away but fell over after only taking ten steps "shit" Twilight cursed sitting up and started to rub her ass "you ok Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked giggling a bit at her friend who was trying to stand back up but kept falling over "she'll be fine, all she needs is some sleep" Applejack commented walking up to Twilight and helped her up "fuck sleep I want to get laid!" Twilight shouted loud enough that all Ponyville would hear her.

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight unsure if they heard her right "did you just say you need to get laid?" Rainbow Dash asked cocking her head to the side a confused but drunk look on her face "yes...I...did" Twilight replied her eyes gladed with want and lust "whoa there sugar cube lets not go do something you're regret in the morning" Applejack told the horny woman who was getting to her feet. Just then Rainbow Dash got a wonderful idea that would be great for both her and Twilight "hey Applejack I think I know what to do" the rainbow haired lady told the blonde before walking up to Twilight and picked her up then walked off leaving Applejack behind confused as hell and wanting to know what her friend was talking about.

It only took Rainbow Dash a five minute walk to get to the library where Twilight lived with her friend and assistant Spike the dragon "hey Twi?, Spike's not home is he?" Rainbow Dash asked as she put the purple haired woman back on her feet and watched her try to pull her keys out of her pocket "no he's off...he's off...with the...cutie mark crusaders camping" Twilight replied trying to put the key in the key hole but kept missing thanks to her poor vision "good to hear" Rainbow Dash said in a smooth and silky voice putting her hand on Twilight's shoulder and turned the other woman to face her, then she did something that made Twilight shiver in joy and lust Rainbow Dash kissed her and not just a peck on the lips but a full on kiss "oh my she's kissing me, she's actually kissing me" Twilight thought then she felt Rainbow Dash's tongue fight it's way into her mouth. Without thinking about the fact that everyone in town could see her making out with Rainbow Dash, Twilight started kissing her back her tongue fighting against Rainbow Dash's "how was...that...for...you're...first kiss?" Rainbow Dash asked as she broke her kiss and was breathing heavily for air "it...it was incredible" Twilight answered her lungs begging for some air. Without another word the two women kissed again but this one with more passions "Twi I'm going to make this a night you won't soon forget" Rainbow Dash cooed moving down to Twilight's neck and placed several small kisses on it causing her to shiver in excitement "promises promises" Twilight said in a low but sexy voice now unlocking the door to the library and opened it.

Inside the library all the lights were off and the large round room was pitch black "hold on let me find the lights" Twilight said now feeling for the light switch "ahhhhhhhh where is it?" She groaned after a minute of searching but wasn't able to find the switch "here let me help" Rainbow Dash offered now using her own hands to feel for the missing light switch. The fact that she and Rainbow Dash were both fairly drunk didn't help with their search "ahhhhh Rainbow Dash that's my ass!" Twilight yelped in surprise as her friend squeezed on her nice round ass cheeks "not bad for a girl who says she never works out" Rainbow Dash laughed evilly now squeezing harder on the butt causing it's owner to let out a low moan "please Rainbow stop" the purple haired woman moaned biting down on her bottom lip "oh come on Twi, you know you like it" Rainbow Dash cooed moving her hand from Twilight's ass to her hip then to the front of her pants where her vagina was. The second Twilight felt Rainbow Dash's fingers rubbing against her most private area her knees buckled and her breath quickened "Rainbow Dash" Twilight cooed reaching behind her and wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck to help keep herself from falling over "let's see how you like this?" The rainbow haired beauty whispered into her sex buddy's ear before taking her hand from Twilight's ass to her B-cup breast and squeezed and massage it lovingly "you...cheater...you're not...fighting...fair" Twilight panted before pulling Rainbow Dash into a passionate kiss. As they kissed Rainbow Dash unbuckled Twilight's pants and pulled them pass her hips then slipped her hand into her lover's black panties and started fingering her "oh Celestia that's the spot!" Twilight screamed at the top of her voice as her friend played with her pussy "more damn it more" Twilight kept screaming trying to keep herself from orgasming right there and then "you got it lady" Rainbow Dash replied fingering Twilight even faster then before.

Twilight's vaginal juices ran over Rainbow Dash's fingers and down her thighs soaking the edges of her underwear "man you have a tight fucking pussy" Rainbow Dash groaned her own vaginal juices soaking her thin green panties "why...don't we...go to...my...room?" Twilight said inbetween Rainbow Dash's unforgiving finger fucking "good idea, I got to get out of my panties they're soaked" Rainbow Dash replied removing her fingers out of her friend's vagina and licked her fingers clean of Twilight's vaginal juices in the sexiest way she could "yummy" the rainbow colored woman cooed licking her lips clean. Twilight took Rainbow Dash's hand in her own and lead her up stairs to where she lived, once in the bedroom Twilight turned on the light as she walked into the bedroom with Rainbow Dash in toe "uh Rainbow Dash can I tell you something that will stay between just us?" Twilight asked looking back at Rainbow dash blushing like crazy, Twilight's friend's eye brow raised up a bit curiously wanting to know what she wanted to tell her. Twilight didn't say anything for a second looking at her feet then she looked up at Rainbow Dash "I'm...I'm...a...virgin" Twilight told her soon to be fuck buddy who just looked at her at a lost "ok?, so why are you telling me this?" Rainbow Dash asked wanting to know why Twilight was telling her that she was a virgin "cause I didn't want you to find out and then leave" Twilight replied embarrassed she was telling Rainbow Dash she never had sex before. Rainbow dash didn't say anything she just pulled Twilight into a strong hug "don't worry Twi, I'll make sure you'll be ok" Rainbow Dash cooed kissing the top of the purple and hot pink haired woman's head making her feel better about being a virgin "hold on I need to go get something really quick, I promise I'll come back" Rainbow Dash continued breaking the hug and walked over the bedroom's window and flew out of it leaving Twilight alone.

Twilight took off her shirt and pants and tossed them aside then sat on her bed and began playing with herself wanting to be wet and ready for Rainbow Dash when she got back "mmmmmmmmm" Twilight moaned as she pushed two of her fingers into her dripping wet love hole, like every woman with magic powers she made a magic dildo and started pumping it in her pussy "ahhhhhhhh yes that's it" Twilight yelled at the top of her voice as she drove the fake cock farther into her vagina. After a while Twilight could feel herself about to blow so she pulled the dildo out of her dripping wet love hole and laid on the bed.

Five minutes later Rainbow Dash showed back up carrying a large black box "I see you've been having fun without me?" Rainbow Dash joked when she saw her soon to be sex buddy lying on the bed covered in a sheet of her own sweat "sorry I wanted to be good and ready for you when you got back" Twilight giggled trying to look as cute as possible for Rainbow Dash "it looks like you are, but I want to play with you anyways" Rainbow Dash commented putting her box on the floor and bend over Twilight and pulled off her panties with her teeth "oh wow Twilight you have a cute little vagina" the rainbow haired woman chuckled using her finger to trace Twilight's tight little pussy folds "stop teasing me Rainbow..." But Twilight never got to finish what she was saying cause the rainbow haired woman sticked her tongue deep into her friend's love hole "holy fucking shit that feels incredible" Twilight screamed as her friend ate out her pussy "you taste good" Rainbow Dash giggled taking her mouth away from her sex buddy's pussy and licked her lips clean of the vaginal juices covering it "stop talking" Twilight ordered putting one hand on top of Rainbow Dash's head and pushed her back down to her vagina "I had no idea Twilight could be so forceful it's really turning me on" Rainbow Dash thought as she went to lightly biting and licking Twilight's rock hard clit. Twilight may of still been drunk but she had a good idea of what she was doing, but she didn't care she was happy and she was getting something she really needed "oh fuck yes!" Twilight yelled as a over powering orgasm hit her like a hurricane "that...that was...incredible thank you...Rainbow Dash" the purple and hot pink haired woman panted heavily before pulling Rainbow Dash into a passionate kiss which she happily returned. The two women kissed for a while the world melting around them, all they could think about was each other and how happy they were in that very moment. When they broke their kiss they stared into each others eyes one a beautiful dark purple and a even more beautiful light brilliant vermilion "you're so beautiful Twilight, did you know that?" Rainbow Dash said softly making her bedmate blush at the compliment "no I'm not" Twilight replied trying to look away from Rainbow Dash but was stopped by a soft loving hand "yes you are Twilight, you're more beautiful then anyone I've ever seen and I'm going to make you see that" Rainbow Dash cooed rubbing Twilight's cheek in a supporting and uplifting way wanting her to know she meant it.

Twilight smiled at Rainbow Dash letting her know she was right "I know this maybe a bit off subject, but I can't stop staring at your big perky breasts" Twilight commented not stopping herself from pulling off Rainbow Dash's top reviling that she wasn't wearing a bra "someone came prepared" Twilight joked as she cupped both the C-cup boobs in her hands and played with the nipples "I decided to take it off when I was getting my special black box" Rainbow Dash moaned while Twilight slipped a nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it while at the same time she massaged the other tit with her thumb and pointer finger "how did you get so good? I thought you said you were a virgin?" Rainbow Dash asked in a long moan now running her fingers through Twilight's purple and hot pink hair. Twilight bit down on the pink nipple in her mouth making it's owner let out a loud pleasured filled moan "I am a virgin, but there's tons of books in here all about sex and I just so happen to read them all" Twilight replied the hard nipple still in her mouth "you bookworm...ahhhhhhhh not so hard that hurts" Rainbow Dash laughed but that was quickly replaced with a painful yelp when Twilight bit down to hard on her nipple "sorry I guess I got over excited" Twilight apologized blushing really hard that she hurt Rainbow Dash. The rainbow colored haired woman giggled at the blush on her bedmate's face "it's ok Twi, just be more careful next time" Rainbow Dash giggled kissing Twilight on the lips then laid her on the bed "now lets see what I have in the box?" Rainbow Dash said hopping off the bed and put the black box she brought on the bed. She opened the box at a slow rate making Twilight wiggle on top of the bed wanting to know what was in the box. A second later Rainbow Dash pulled a ten inch red and orange dildo that could be hooked up to a person "what's that for?" Twilight asked her face turning crimson at the sight of the dildo "you know exactly what it's for, now off with the bra and open your legs" Rainbow Dash answered giving the other woman a evil smile as she put on the dildo, as Rainbow Dash put the dildo on Twilight took off her bra and tossed it away then she waited for her sex mate who had the dildo half way on by now.

Once she was sure the dildo was safely on Rainbow Dash got back on the bed and got on top of Twilight "you ready?" She asked sweetly as she lined the fake penis up with Twilight's vaginal juiced soaked pussy "yeah, but please be gentle" Twilight replied readying herself for the pain at came with having you're hymen broken "I promise this will only hurt for a minute" Rainbow Dash cooed kissing Twilight as she slowly pushed the dildo in. farther the fake cock went in the louder Twilight moan "man you have a fucking tight pussy" Rainbow Dash groaned as she made her way farther into her lover's love hole, then she stopped making Twilight look up at her "found you're hymen, ok so on the count of three I'll bust through it" Rainbow Dash told Twilight pulling the dildo out a bit so she could break through Twilight's hymen "one...two...three!" Rainbow Dash counted finally getting to three and bucked her hips as hard as she could breaking Twilight Sparkle's hymen "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Twilight screamed in pain holding tight to the bedding as the pain grew and a mix of blood and love juices ran out of her vagina. Rainbow Dash stayed inside Twilight wanting her to get use to the feeling of having something in her vagina "you ok?" Rainbow Dash asked hoping her sex buddy wasn't hurt "I'm fine, you can start humping" Twilight replied wrapping her legs around Rainbow Dash hips "alright but tell me if it hurts" Rainbow Dash told the beautiful woman under her before she started moving her hips pulling and pushing the dildo in and out of Twilight's tight little pussy.

Rainbow Dash bucked her hips at a good pasted all the while she gave Twilight a loving smile "oh man this is incredible" Rainbow Dash moaned as the dildo rubbed against her clit "I...know...what...you...mean" Twilight panted throwing her head back up against her big soft pillow, As Rainbow Dash furiously made love to Twilight she cupped both the purple and hot pink haired woman's boobs and massaged them lovingly "you're tits are so freaking soft and bouncily" Rainbow Dash cooed squeezing them causing Twilight to call out her name. Both women let out loud moans and called out each other's names, after a while Rainbow Dash was ready to cum but she tried to hold on as long as she could "Twi...ilight...I'm going...to...cum" the rainbow colored haired woman called out panting and moaning as she pumped into Twilight "I'm going...to...cum...too...just a...little...more" Twilight moaned rubbing Rainbow Dash's C-cup boobs knowing it made her even more horny "come here you little devils" Twilight cooed pulling Rainbow Dash down to her so she could suck the rainbow colored woman's tits "wow Twi you got to show me where you learn that" Rainbow Dash gasped as her sex partner licked and bit her nipple "maybe later" Twilight giggled taking her mouth off the nipple she had in her mouth for only a second, but quickly returned it back in her mouth.

Loud moans and groans filled the entitle library as Rainbow Dash humped the hell out of Twilight's pussy "ooooooh fuuuuuuck yeeeeeaaaaah" Rainbow Dash scream while a over powering orgasm hit her entitle body "hey don't stop!" Twilight snapped now using her legs to pump the dildo in and out of her wet love hole "ahhhhhh wow aren't you the frisky one" Rainbow Dash laughed moving her hips on her own again "harder fuck me harder" Twilight ordered tossing her head from side to side, Rainbow Dash had no problem doing what she was told bucking her hips as fast and as hard as she could "hehehehehehe what's wrong with you're wings?" Twilight asked noticing that Rainbow Dash's sky blue wings were popped all the way out. The rainbow colored haired woman stopped her humping and looked at her wings and blushed at the sight "oh uh it means I'm horny" Rainbow Dash explained looking back at Twilight with a smile on her face "that's good to know" Twilight giggled putting her hands on Rainbow Dash's boobs and massaged them lovingly "mmmmmmm now that's not fighting fair" Rainbow Dash moaned before continuing what she was doing earlier. The dildo went all the way in causing Twilight to gasp and pant in lust as the fake cock rubbed against her inner pussy walls "I'm goin...I'm goin...cuuuuuum" Twilight yelled as she came all over the dildo and Rainbow Dash's thighs. Rainbow Dash pulled the soaking wet dildo out and fell on top of Twilight rubbing her boobs against the other woman's boobs "ooooh rub you're tits against mine it feels good" Twilight moaned as she felt her friend's hard nipples rub against her own nipples "you mean like this!" Rainbow Dash teased rubbing her boobs up against Twilight's causing her to call out Rainbow Dash's name lustfully "hold on I need to take off the dildo" the rainbow colored haired woman told her sex buddy getting up and unhooking the dildo and tossed it off the bed then laid back on top of Twilight "shit that was unbelievable" Twilight said kissing Rainbow Dash on the lips then put both her hands on Rainbow Dash's ass cheeks giving them a good squeeze "yeah it was, you want to go another round? Or are you to tired?" Rainbow Dash asked placing several kisses on Twilight's body "yeah I can go again" Twilight replied flipping the other woman over and went to town on her pussy "oh wow you're good" Rainbow Dash called out as Twilight sucked on her clit and pussy walls.

"I learned from the best" Twilight giggled licking Rainbow Dash's clit and traced her inner wall of her vagina "I didn't think you learn this oooooooh fast" Rainbow Dash tried to say but was cut off when Twilight stabbed her tongue into her friend's dripping wet vagina "you kidding me?, why do you think princess Celestia made me her personal student?" Twilight joked licking her lips clean of Rainbow Dash's vaginal juices then went back to work "ooooooooooh...Twil...ight...right...there" Rainbow Dash cried rubbing her now messy rainbow colored hair which was spread all over Twilight's pillow. Twilight was doing her best to please Rainbow Dash and by the way the winged woman was yelling and moaning she was doing a great job. As she ate out Rainbow Dash's pussy Twilight got a wonderful idea, using her long thin fingers she spread her best friend's vagina walls open and started tongue fucking Rainbow Dash as fast and as hard as she could "fuck yes you're doing great Twi!" Rainbow Dash screamed bucking her hips as her friend sucked on her clit.

As Twilight sucked on Rainbow Dash's pussy she couldn't stop eyeing the red and orange dildo Rainbow Dash had used on her earlier "it's time for a little pay back" the purple and hot pink woman thought evilly before getting up and grabbing the fake cock "what are you up too Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked sitting up and watched her friend put on the dildo "I'm just getting a little pay back that's all" Twilight replied getting back on the bed and pushed the dildo in Rainbow Dash's hot wet vagina. Twilight humped her friend as hard as she could wanting her to know how it felt when she had the dildo in her own vagina "that's it...Twilight, you...don't...have...to hold back...I can...take...anything...you can...give" Rainbow Dash panted her boobs bouncing up and down with every hump "whatever...you...say" Twilight replied panting just as hard as Rainbow Dash was. Feeling the dildo rub against her clit was driving Twilight wild making her buck her hips as hard as she could "you have...some...amazing boobs" Twilight continued still panting while at the same time she let out small moans of pleasure, now not only drunk on alcohol but lust now as well Twilight fucked the woman under her as hard and as fast as her hips would let her go, while she humped Rainbow Dash Twilight also played with her friends boobs causing her to gasp at the contact.

After 20 minutes on nonstop fucking both women were on the edge of cumming, but they tried to hold on as long as they could "Dashie I'm going to cum" Twilight said as her breathing grew heavier and her humping got faster "good" was all Rainbow Dash could say before she pulled Twilight in for a long passionate kiss. As if they were able to tell each other by sight alone they came at the exact same time "holy...fucking shit...that...was incredible" Rainbow Dash said in a long hard pant to tired and worn out to say anything else "yeah it...was" Twilight replied pulling the dildo out of Rainbow Dash with a loud pop then laid down next to her. They shared a short kiss then Rainbow Dash helped Twilight out of the dildo and tossed it off the bed, after that she grabbed the blanket which had been pushed off the bed and throw it over herself and Twilight "I hope your remember this in the morning cause I sure as hell well" Rainbow Dash cooed kissing Twilight, who was falling a asleep in her arms "I will remember this night, thanks to you Rainbow Dash" Twilight cooed back kissing her bedmate good night then fell into the most peaceful sleep she had ever had.

...

Twilight slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was a sharp pain in her head and the other body pushing up against her own naked body "what happen last night?" She asked herself opening her eyes more and saw a very messy rainbow color head sleeping peacefully next to her "oh my" she gasped as the night before flashed in her head. And without caring what anyone else would think Twilight Sparkle kissed the still sleeping Rainbow Dash before going back to sleep dreaming of the night she had under the rainbow.

I hope y'all like the clop cause I worked two whole weeks on this and I wanted it to be the best clop I ever wrote. Please send me reviews and comments letting me know what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A night under the Rainbow

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Hey everypony Zero2o1o here with another chapter for A night under the Rainbow, I'm going to make a lot more chapters cause this is a good story, but I wouldn't post for while cause let's face it I've been slacking off when it comes to my other stories. I know I'm a lazy man, but when I get a new idea I have to write it down. Now I have another story in mind but I'm not sure if I should do it, I'm thinking of making a Starfox/Ironman crossover and I'm going to call it IronFox, please tell me what you think cause it may help me decide weather or not to do it. Anyways back to the story at hand.

Chapter Two: The morning after

Rainbow Dash opened her light brilliant vermilion eyes her, head pounding thanks to the hangover she had gotten cause of the night before "uuuuuuh shit my head" she groaned putting one of her hands on her messy rainbow colored hair hoping it would stop her head from hurting. As she opened her eyes some more Rainbow Dash noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom or even her house, she was in what she could only guess was Twilight Sparkle's bed. Then she noticed something she should of noticed earlier she was bear ass naked and covered with what could only be her own and Twilight's dry vaginal juices "oh you got to be kidding me?" Rainbow Dash thought only guessing what she and Twilight did last night. The rainbow colored haired woman slowly turned over and saw a brunch of dark and hot pink hair covering a still sleeping Twilight Sparkle's face "oh sweet Celestia I'm in trouble now" Rainbow Dash said while she sat up and all the blood drained from her face "uh oh good morning Rainbow Dash" Twilight said sleepily slowly opening her eyes showing her bedmate her beautiful purple eyes "RAINBOW DASH" Twilight shouted surprised to see her best friend in her bed completely naked looking just as bewilded as she was "Twilight I know this looks bad, but I can explain" Rainbow Dash replied using the blanket to cover her C-cup boobs which Twilight could see "you don't have to explain Rainbow Dash, I have a pretty good idea what happen last night" Twilight commented now sounding almost surprised then angry. A look of guilt and shame washed over the rainbow colored haired woman's face, she had ruin her friendship with Twilight and single handingly made sure the elements of harmony could never be used again "Twilight I'm...I'm...so...sorry" Rainbow Dash tried to apologized but kept choking at the words, she knew that no amount of apologies could fix what she had done they're friendship was surety over. Unable to stop herself Rainbow Dash started crying, she felt almost as horrible as she did when she had lost her virginity to a old boyfriend and her father found out shortly after "why are you crying Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked not realizing that her friend felt bad for what she had done "I'm...crying...because...I...ruined...our...frien dship" Rainbow Dash cried tears running down her cheeks soaking them "what no you didn't Rainbow Dash, if anything you've made our friendship stronger" Twilight told her friend before pulling her into a hug causing their nipples to rub against each other "but...but I took you're virginity, aren't you mad at me for that?" The rainbow colored haired woman asked trying her best to stop crying. Twilight broke the hug and looked deeply into Rainbow Dash's brilliant vermilion eyes "yes you did, but I'm glad it was you cause I know you made my first time wonderful" Twilight commented pulling Rainbow Dash in for a long passionate kiss.

Rainbow Dash was very surprise by the sudden act of passion coming from her friend, but at the same time she really liked it, Twilight's lips were soft and her tongue was trying to fight it's way into her mouth. So without thinking about what the kiss could lead to Rainbow Dash kissed back with as much passion as Twilight was using "your a great kisser, you know that Twi?" The rainbow colored woman cooed once she broke her kiss with her best friend "I learned from the best" Twilight giggled making the other woman look at her confused "I thought the kiss I gave you last night was you're first kiss?" Rainbow Dash asked feeling disappointed that she may of not been Twilight's first kiss "of course you were, I was just saying your the best at kissing" Twilight said knowing she was rubbing Rainbow Dash's already big ego "of course I'm the best" Rainbow Dash replied giving her friend her usual cocky smile before pinning her to the bed "oh Rainbow Dash you're nipples are already hard" Twilight gasped as the rainbow colored woman's tits rubbed against her own "mmmmmmmmm you like that don't you?" Rainbow Dash said slyly rubbing her boobs harder against Twilight's boobs causing her to let out low moans and whimpers "oh yeah that's it" Twilight panted biting down on her bottom lips "if...you liked...that, you're...going...to...love...this"Rainbow Dash said between each rub before stabbing her pointer and middle fingers into Twilight's already wet love hole "ahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yes" Twilight screamed tossing her head from side to side. Rainbow Dash fingered fuck Twilight as hard and as fast as she could go "ooooooooooh go faster Rainbow Dash please for the love of Celestia go faster!" Twilight screamed at the top of her voice now really enjoying the fingers pumping in and out of her pussy "hey...you...have to...do...some work...too" Rainbow Dash panted taking Twilight's hand and put it just under her dripping wet vagina. Under standing right away what Rainbow dash wanted Twilight pushed her fingers pass her friend's vagina folds and started playing with her inner pussy "more fuck, I want you to finger fuck me more!" The rainbow colored haired woman shouted throwing her head into the air and ran her fingers through her rainbow hair.

Out of nowhere Twilight flipped Rainbow Dash onto her back pinning the rainbow colored woman to her bed, but she never stopped her unrelenting fingering "wow Twilight I've never seen this side of you" Rainbow Dash said trying her best not to cum "oh I'm not done with you yet" Twilight cooed eyeing the red and orange dildo lying on the floor next to the bed. Rainbow Dash looked to where Twilight was looking and saw the dildo "you wouldn't dare" Rainbow Dash commented basically daring her bedmate to go for the fake penis "oh I will dare hehehehehehe" Twilight laughed evilly hopping off of Rainbow Dash and went to pick up the dildo then put it on all the while she looked lustfully at the beautiful naked woman lying on her bed "oh no please don't hurt me" Rainbow Dash said in a fake cry like she was in actual danger. Twilight hadn't thought that Rainbow Dash would be into role playing, so not wanting to disappoint her new fuck buddy Twilight decided to go with it "to bad cause you're all mine and I'll do as I wish with you" the dark purple and hot pink haired woman replied in the meanest and most wicked way she could think of "no no somebody help me!" Rainbow Dash cried covering her forehead with her forearm and acted like she was scared. As tough as Twilight tried to act she had very little idea what to do, but she didn't show it "no ones going to help you, you little tramp" Twilight told Rainbow Dash as she got back on the bed and got on top of her "do you really have to call me a tramp?, that's really hurtful" Rainbow Dash said actually sounding upset "oh sorry Rainbow Dash I was just trying to get into the role, I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings" Twilight apologized while she lined the dildo up with the rainbow colored woman's soaking wet vagina "it's ok Twi I just don't like being called a tramp, a whore or a slut" Rainbow Dash replied pulling Twilight in for a passionate kiss "so can I call you my dirty little bitch?" Twilight asked as she broke her kiss and looked into Rainbow Dash's light brilliant vermilion eyes "yeah you can call me you're dirty little bitch, now shut up and fuck me" Rainbow Dash replied as she wrapped her legs around Twilight's hips and used her legs to push the dildo in her pussy "ahhhhhhhhh oh sweet Celestia that feels so good" Rainbow Dash cheered using her legs to pump the dildo in and out of her dripping wet love hole.

Twilight started bucking her hips of her own free will quickly understanding just how horny Rainbow Dash was.

"I can't...believe...how...wet you...are...already" Twilight panted her breathing was now getting heavy "I...know...it's oooooooooh" Rainbow Dash tried to replied but was cut off by a powerful hump that hit her clit just in the right spot "oh man this dildo is rubbing my clit, it feels so good" Twilight said putting her hands on Rainbow Dash's hips so she could push the dildo in farther then before causing the other woman to scream in pleasure "hey Rainbow...Dash...I got...a...idea" the purple and hot pink haired woman commented pulling the dildo out and told her bedmate to get on her hands and knees "what are you thinking?" Rainbow Dash asked unsure what Twilight had planned "wouldn't you like to know" Twilight replied putting the dildo up to Rainbow Dash's pussy while at the same time she made a magic dildo and started sucking on it making it good and wet "that should be good enough" Twilight chuckled taking the magic dildo out of her mouth and put it up against Rainbow Dash's tight little asshole "ready or not here it comes" the purple and hot pink haired woman evilly laughed before pushing the magic dildo into her fuck buddy's butthole making the other woman yell at the top of her voice in mind bending pleasure. Rainbow Dash had never been fucked in the asshole before, she was scared that it would be to painful for her to handle but she was wrong the feeling the magic dildo pushing her asshole muscles apart was heavenly "oh fuck oh yes keep going oh shit this is unbelievable" Rainbow Dash shouted as Twilight fucked both her vagina and her asshole at the same time "I'm goin I'm goin cuuuuuuummmmmm" Twilight yelled as she came all over her thighs and the dildo "don't stop...keep going I'm...so...close" Rainbow Dash moaned now enjoying the fucking she was getting. Twilight did as she was told and kept humping bending over and cupped both of Rainbow Dash's boobs.

Love filled noises filled the library once more like the night before only Rainbow Dash was screaming a lot louder then last night "faster...harder...I...I want...you to...ahhhhhhhhhh" Rainbow said only to be cut off by a super powerful orgasm that hit her like a lighting bolt. Rainbow Dash went limp lying her sweat covered body on the bed causing the dildo to pop out of her vagina "holy shit that was incredible" Twilight and Rainbow Dash said at the same time hugging each other's naked bodies. Both women were slowly coming down from their sex high not caring what other people in Ponyville would say when they found out Twilight and Rainbow Dash had sex, all they could think about was how happy they were right there and then "Rainbow Dash I think I love you?, no I know I love you" Twilight said out of no where making the rainbow colored haired woman look at her in shock "really?!, but why?, you can do so much better then me" Rainbow Dash replied trying to look away from Twilight but was stopped by a loving hand "but I don't want anyone else, I want you, just you" Twilight told her bedmate rubbing her cheek and looking into her light brilliant vermilion eyes "I...I love you too Twilight" Rainbow Dash cooed pulling her new girlfriend in for a loving passionate kiss "hehehehehehe I wonder how the others are going to react when they find out we're a couple?" Twilight giggled imaging the stunned look on Spike's face when she tells him she's now a lesbian "if I know Pinkie Pie, she'll want to throw us a party and Rarity and Fluttershy will tell us they're happy for us, but I'm not sure what Applejack will say we were kind of mean to her last night" Rainbow Dash replied remembering all the nasty things she and Twilight said to the farm girl "in that case we should go apologize to her" Twilight commented before getting out of bed and took off the dildo then walked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

After Twilight was done showering Rainbow Dash took a shower then the two women ate breakfast all the while they talked weather or not to tell Twilight's parents she was a lesbian "you should tell them, I'll be there to support you" Rainbow Dash told Twilight lying her hand on top of her girlfriend's hand "thanks Dashie that means a lot to me" Twilight cooed kissing the top of Rainbow Dash's hand.

Once they were full Twilight and Rainbow Dash left the library and headed for Green Apple Acre holding each others hands. As they walked through Ponyville Twilight could hear people around her and Rainbow Dash talking about them "whoa I didn't know Twilight was gay?" Snail a tall skinny man with matted brown hair said as he watched Twilight and Rainbow Dash walk pass him and his best friend Snips "makes sense that's why she wouldn't go out with us" Snips replied folding his arms and leaned against a nearby building "she wouldn't go out with you two cause you're both dumbasses" Rainbow Dash called to them giving them the middle finger but kept walking. Twilight couldn't help but giggle, she had never had someone protect her from men besides her older brother Shining Armor "thanks Dashie" Twilight cooed kissing her girlfriend on the cheek causing her to blush "you're welcome Twi" Rainbow Dash replied returning the kiss "oh hello Twilight, hello Rainbow Dash how are you this morning?" Fluttershy greeted before noticing that her friends were holding hands "did I miss something?" The pink haired woman asked raising a eye brow. Twilight and Rainbow Dash both smiled at they're friend "well Fluttershy me and Twi are now dating" Rainbow Dash told her friend who's eyes widen in surprise "really oh my that's wonderful" Fluttershy said in almost a whisper a smile was now forming on her face "when did you get together?" The pink haired woman asked happily now walking along with Twilight and Rainbow Dash "just last night actually" Rainbow Dash answered as her new girlfriend laid her head on her shoulder "oh that's nice" the pink haired woman commented happy her friends had someone special "thanks Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash said before she wrapped her arm around Twilight's mid section "hey Dashie we should go out for dinner tonight to you know celebrate us becoming a couple" Twilight told her girlfriend in a up beat happy tone while she started skipping "yeah sure we could go to Lè Attaché, I hear it's a really nice restaurant" Rainbow Dash replied unable to stop herself from smiling as she watched Twilight skip next to her "I should get back, I have a lot of sick animals to care for" Fluttershy told her friends before waving good bye and left to go home to her cottage.

Twilight hummed joyfully as she and Rainbow Dash finally got to Green Apple acres "hey there's Big Mac he'll know where AppleJack is" Rainbow Dash said when she spotted the big muscly man who was working by a apple tree "hey Big Mac come here!" Rainbow Dash shouted making the tall blonde man look at where she and Twilight were "eeeeeh hi miss Dash, miss Sparkle, how can I help you?" Big Macintosh greeted the three women walking up to them "hello Big Macintosh do you know where Applejack is?, we need to talk to her about something" Twilight told Applejack's big brother who was at least a foot and a half taller then her. The man thought about it for a second "mmmmmmmmm she should be out harvesting the apples on the east side of the farm" Big Mac replied pointing off to where a large group of apple trees were "thank you Big Mac" Twilight thanked the tall blonde man who smiled and waved good bye. The two friends walked to the east side of Green Apple Acres hoping they would find Applejack "where the hell could she be, Big Macintosh said she was on the east side of the farm" Rainbow Dash said angrily after unable to find Applejack in the first five minutes. Twilight laughed a bit at how easily her girlfriend could get upset when she couldn't find someone or something quickly "don't worry we're find her we just have to keep looking" Twilight giggled but she was able to hide it from Rainbow Dash. The rainbow haired woman just groan and mumbled a few curse words under her breath before heading farther into the apple trees.

After another five minutes of searching the two friends found Applejack who was busy picking apples out of a tree " yo AJ can we talk to you?" Rainbow Dash said making the blonde farm woman look down at her from up in the tree "hey Rainbow Dash, Hey Twilight finally sober I see" Applejack replied sarcastically as she climbed down and removed a few beads of sweat from her forehead. Twilight blushed remembering just how rude and unruly she was the night before "sorry Applejack I shouldn't of called you a inbreeded hick, I wasn't myself I was drunk" Twilight apologized her face turning crimson from embarrassment "it's fine, sugar cube I know you didn't mean any of it" Applejack replied smiling warmly at her friend who smiled back at her "I've had to deal with worse, specially from that one" Applejack continued pointing at Rainbow Dash with her thumb causing the rainbow haired woman to frown at her "says you" she groaned in a low pissed off tone that no one else heard "so what happened after you two left me behind?" Applejack asked noticing a blush creeping onto Twilight and Rainbow Dash 's faces "yeah about that...we uh...had sex" Rainbow Dash answered but the last part she said in a whisper Applejack almost didn't hear. The farm girl's mouth dropped open shock to hear that Rainbow Dash and Twilight had sex "really?, boy howdy that's something. So what's going to happen now that you two slept together?" Applejack commented taking off her cowboy hat and started rubbing the back of her head "oh well me and Rainbow Dash are going to start dating and see what happens" Twilight replied taking her girlfriend's hand into her own "that's great to hear I'm sure you two will be happy together" Applejack said walking up to her friends and pulled them into a hug.

When Twilight told Spike that she was dating Rainbow Dash his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out, making the rainbow colored hair woman burst out laughing. The same thing happened when the couple told their friend Rarity only she did it with more class like she always did and Pinkie Pie jumped so high in joy Twilight swear the pink haired woman was now in space.

For three weeks Twilight and Rainbow Dash dated not caring that everyone in Ponyville knew they were together, all that Twilight needed to do now was go to Canterlot and tell her parents and the princesses that she was gay which she wasn't really looking forward to doing "Come on Twi we're going to miss the train if you don't hurry the hell up" Rainbow Dash told her girlfriend who was walking slowly to the train station "sorry Dash, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to do this" Twilight replied looking anywhere but at Rainbow Dash. Taking a deep sigh and with a roll of her beautiful light brilliant vermilion eyes Rainbow Dash put her suitcase on the ground and hugged Twilight letting her know that everything was going to be ok cause she would be with her the whole time "hey there's no reason to worry babe, I'm sure you're parents will still love you and the princesses will understand why you chosen to be with me" Rainbow Dash reinsured her girlfriend hoping to high heaven she was right. Twilight buried her head in Rainbow Dash's chest finding comfort there "I'm still scared, I'm not sure what will happen when I tell my parents let alone princess Celestia" Twilight said looking up at Rainbow Dash who smiled at her "what ever happens remember I'll be right there next to you to protect and comfort you" Rainbow Dash replied kissing Twilight lovingly then lead her to the train station.

The train ride to Canterlot would take a day giving Twilight pliantly of time to think of how to tell her parents that she was dating Rainbow Dash "ahhhhhhhh this is going to be a lot harder then I thought" Twilight cried throwing the paper she had been writing on in a trash bin "where's Spike when you need him" the purple haired woman complained smacking her forehead on the table with a loud thud "you left him back in Ponyville, cause someone had to watch over the library" Rainbow Dash replied smugly knowing the other reason was because Spike couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Twilight looked up from her paper, a smile was now on her face "yeah well Spike wanted to go help Rarity find some gems and rubies...and maybe kiss her ass while he's at it" Twilight said before both she and Rainbow Dash bursted out laughing "hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha good one Twi hahahahaha hahahahaha" Rainbow Dash laughed holding her sides cause they hurt some much from laughing so hard "yeah it was, wasn't it?" Twilight giggled before going back to her paper "what are you working on there?" Rainbow Dash asked getting up from her chair and walked over to Twilight's side of the table. Rainbow Dash read the paper, it was a letter to princess Celestia.

Dear princess Celestia

I'm happy to tell you that I'm currently seeing someone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in my other letters, but I was scared you would get mad at me when I told you I was dating Rainbow Dash. Yes I'm gay and if you don't like it well I'm sorry to hear that, but I love Rainbow Dash and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

I'm happy to say Rainbow Dash is everything I want in a mate even if she is a woman, I've never met someone like her, she's a wonderful girlfriend who protects me from anyone who try's to hurt me emotionally or physically and I know you can appreciate that.

me and Rainbow Dash will be in Canterlot tomorrow and we hope to see you.

Your always faithful student

Twilight Sparkle

"Did you really mean all that Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked after she finished reading the letter Twilight wrote "of course I did, you really are all I want in a mate" Twilight replied before being pulled into a love filled kiss. Once they broke their kiss Twilight sent the letter hoping her teacher wouldn't be angry with her "so how long do you think till princess Celestia returns you're letter?" Rainbow Dash asked sitting back in her chair "I'm not sure, she may not even reply" Twilight answered looking out the window and watched the trees pass by. While they waited for princess Celestia to reply to the letter Twilight sent, the couple talked about their past and some of the things that happen to them "did you know I learned to teleport when I was only eleven" Twilight bragged a huge cocky smile was on her face now "seriously I knew you were gifted, but I had no idea you were that talented" Rainbow Dash said making a blush grow across Twilight's face and cheeks "wait if you can teleport?, then why are we taking the train?" Rainbow Dash asked wanting to know why she had to pay for a train ticket when her girlfriend could of just teleported them to Canterlot "I just wanted sometime to think about how I'm going to tell my parents that we're dating" Twilight answered her blush growing even larger then before "oh that makes sense" the rainbow haired woman commented before hearing a popping noise and seeing a letter falling on the table "that must be the princess's reply letter" Twilight commented picking up the letter and started reading it aloud.

Dear Twilight

I'm happy you found someone, it doesn't matter if she's a woman as long as Rainbow Dash makes you happy. I've always trusted you're choices and I hope you and Rainbow Dash will be happy. When you two get to Canterlot please come to the castle, I want to give you something special. Better yet I would like you and Rainbow Dash to stay at the castle, that way you can see princess Cadance and Shining Armor who are visiting from the Crystal kingdom.

I hope to see you soon.

Princess Celestia

Twilight looked up at Rainbow Dash who was looking at her just as unsure as she was about staying at the castle and what that something special thing princess Celestia wanted to give them "so what do you thing?, should we take up the princess's offer?" Rainbow Dash asked taking the letter from Twilight and reread it to make sure she heard it right "I don't see why not, plus I'll get to see my big brother and my sister in law" Twilight replied really excited to see Shining Armor and princess Cadance while at the same time she gave Rainbow Dash her puppy dog eyes "(sigh) fine we can stay at the castle" Rainbow Dash chuckled falling victim to her girlfriend's stare. Twilight cheered getting up and throwing her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck to hug her "what have I gotten myself into?" The rainbow haired woman asked herself returning the hug. After Twilight broke her hug she sent a letter to her parents letting them know she was coming to town and that she and Rainbow Dash were staying at the castle.

Later that day as the sun was setting Rainbow Dash noticed that Twilight had been thinking about something other then telling her parents that she was gay "what's wrong Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked making the purple and hot pink hair woman jump a few inches off her chair "uh ah it's nothing, I was just daydreaming" Twilight replied looking at the table that was in her and Rainbow Dash's bedroom "come on Twilight I know you're lying you can tell me whatever's bothering you" Rainbow Dash told the other woman who was making fists with her hands. Twilight looked up at Rainbow Dash small tears now pooling in the corners of her eyes "I was thinking when we get back to Ponyville we could I don't know...have a baby" Twilight said trying not to get up set if Raibow Dash said no "wait you want to have a kid?!, I'm not sure I mean neither of us know any guys to be the father" Rainbow Dash replied her mind racing about weather or not she was ready for motherhood "you're kidding right?, we both know the prefect guy" Twilight almost laughed but was able to stop herself "really who then?" Rainbow Dash asked her eye brow raising curiously.

Twilight rolled her dark purple eyes, she did love Rainbow Dash, but sometimes that rainbow colored haired woman sure could be dim.

"Big Macintosh, he's like the only good man in all of Ponyville" Twilight commented making Rainbow Dash nearly fall out of the chair she been sitting on "Applejack's big brother?, yeah good luck with getting her to agree with this" Rainbow Dash sarcastically said before she went into why Applejack would never let Big Mac be their baby daddy " 's no way in hell Applejack would let us have sex with her brother. 2. There's a good chance Big Mac will say no and if he does we can't rape him cause that's a crime. 3. We could find another man, but most of the guys in our town are total dumbasses or are already married. 4. There's no way in hell I'm getting pregnant, it will ruin my great figure." Rainbow Dash said using her fingers to count down the reasons Twilight's plan wouldn't work. Twilight, who just sat there listening got up from her chair and walked over to the bed then sat on it "come here Dashie" Twilight cooed softly patting the spot next to her. Doing as she was told Rainbow Dash got out of her chair and sat down next to the purple and hot pink haired woman "so why am I sitting here?" Rainbow Dash asked shuffling her sock covered feet on the floor "cause Rainbow Dash I know why you really don't want to have a child...your scared that you won't be a good enough mother and cause of that will drive me away, but you're wrong your be a wonderful mom and I won't go anywhere without you" Twilight answered hugging her girlfriend and laid her head on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

Slowly Rainbow Dash wrapped her large sky blue wing around Twilight to pulling her closer "no fair you can't read my mind" the rainbow colored woman said sweetly while she turned and smiled at Twilight "I didn't read your mind, I just read you're body language" Twilight replied before going into how she could tell that Rainbow Dash she was scared about becoming a mother "oh my sweet Celestia you bookworm" Rainbow Dash laughed kissing Twilight on her soft lips.

After they broke their kiss the couple went to the dining cart to have dinner "you know I'm surprised that the princess took the news that her best student was a lesbian so well" Rainbow Dash said as she put ketchup on her chicken patty and French fries "Hmm mmmm I thought she would be at least a little mad, but it looks like we're be staying at the castle for a couple days lucky us" Twilight chuckled enjoying her caesar salad with beacon bits "maybe she wasn't mad because the princess thinks of you as a daughter and only wants you to be happy" Rainbow Dash said making her girlfriend's eyes widen and mouth drop open a little. Twilight moved her mouth to speak but no words come out of it "think about it Twi you've been her student since you were what 7 or 8 years old, so course she would care about you" Rainbow Dash smoothly told Twilight smiling that she made her girlfriend speechless. Twilight just ate her salad all the while a tiny smile creeped it's way on her face "Rainbow Dash you sure are one smart cookie" Twilight cooed placing one of her hands on top of Rainbow Dash's hand "well compared to you, I'm about as smart as a rock" Rainbow Dash replied her smile replaced by a frown "please I'm not all that smart, there must be tons of people a lot smarter then me" Twilight commented looking at the other passengers that were in the dining cart "ha that's bullshit there's no one smarter then my Twilight Sparkle" the rainbow haired woman laughed heartfully causing Twilight to laugh a bit as well "flattery will get you only so far Dashie" Twilight giggled letting Rainbow Dash know if she played her cards right she get some action tonight "he he all right" Rainbow Dash thought as she smiled and rocked her head from side to side in a smooth motion making Twilight raise a eye brow "you're so weird sometimes you know that" Twilight joked before being winked at by Rainbow Dash.

As they walked back to their room Rainbow Dash kept playing with Twilight's soft round butt cheeks causing her to let out low moans of pleasure "Dashie stop people can see us!" Twilight whimpered biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming lustfully "so?, what do I care, it's not like we're fucking right here" Rainbow Dash replied evilly squeezing even harder on the ass cheeks in her hands "oh you dirty little bitch" Twilight moaned turning her head so she could kiss the rainbow haired woman who was playing with her butt "eeyup and this dirty little bitch is going to eat you out all night long" Rainbow Dash cooed pinning Twilight to the wall next to their room door. As Rainbow Dash kissed and massaged Twilight's ass at the same time she opened their room door and lead her girlfriend inside "on the bed now!" Rainbow Dash ordered closing the door behind her and locked it "ok but first let me get my shirt and pants off" Twilight giggled lifting her top over her head and then tossed it careless on the floor. Once Rainbow Dash was sure the door was locked she turned back to Twilight, who was wearing a navy blue bra that had a ruby red rim and matching panties "where did you get those?" Rainbow Dash asked pointing at the underwear "oh this I had Rarity make it before we left" Twilight cooed giving her girlfriend an innocent look and batting her eyes at the same time "you little she devil, to bad their going to end up on the floor" Rainbow Dash giggled running over to Twilight and hopped on the bed "well don't ruin them they cost a lot" Twilight Told Rainbow Dash as she played with the lining.

Rainbow Dash pulled the panties down just far enough that she could see Twilight's already hard dripping wet clit "did I ever tell you, you have a cute little clit" Rainbow Dash giggled before putting the clit in her mouth and lightly pulled on it with her teeth making Twilight moan and pant "mmmmmmmm...where...you...learn...this?" Twilight asked in a pant unable to speak right. Rainbow Dash stopped what she was doing and looked up at her girlfriend "I learned it from Pinkie Pie, we dated for a little while before you came to town" Rainbow Dash replied blushing like crazy "you and Pinkie Pie eh?, should I be jealous?" Twilight asked in a joking matter telling the winged woman she was joking "no, but I kind of wish she was here, Pinkie Pie loved being in threesomes" Rainbow Dash laughed before going back to sucking Twilight's clit "well maybe when we get back we could have Pinkie Pie come over and we could have you're threesome" Twilight cooed making her girlfriend look at her in surprise "alright Twi" Rainbow Dash cheered before taking her girlfriend's panties off all the way and started licking Twilight's outer pussy folds making sure she didn't miss a spot "mmmmmmm oh yeah, oh hell yeah" Twilight moaned falling onto her back and ran her fingers through Rainbow Dash's rainbow colored hair. Rainbow Dash looked up at Twilight, but she shortly noticed her girlfriend's pussy hair was cut in the shape of her cutie mark "ok that's cute" she commented running her tongue over the hair in a circle then went back to Twilight's vagina.

The rainbow colored hair woman stabbed her tongue in and out of her girlfriend's soaking wet love hole causing Twilight to call out Rainbow Dash's name in a moan and whimper "fuck Twi you have a fucking cute little pussy, I mean look at it, it's all nice and tight" Rainbow Dash giggled only taking her mouth away from Twilight's vagina by only a couple inches but was close enough that her breath still hit Twilight's pussy "thanks, but could you please get back to eating out my pussy?" Twilight replied gently putting one of her hands on top of Rainbow Dash's head and pushed down on it telling the rainbow haired woman that she wanted her.

Wanting to please her Twilight, Rainbow Dash ate out her vagina with the same effort she would put into doing the sonic rain boom "oh Dashie...I...love...you" Twilight panted unhooking her bra and tossed it on the floor then started rubbing her boobs and nipples "I...love...you too...Twi...light" Rainbow Dash replied inbetween her licks, light bites and kisses. As Rainbow Dash ate her out Twilight's vision began to get cloudy and her mind was running a million thoughts at once "please, oh for the love of Celestia please don't stop!" The purple and hot pink haired woman cried arcing her back pushing her vagina in Rainbow Dash's face nearly cutting off her air "ha...ha...ha...slow...down...there...hot stuff...you're...choking...me" Rainbow Dash breathed heavily licking her lips clean of Twilight's vaginal juices then went back to work "sorry, it's just you're doing a great job and I couldn't help myself" Twilight apologized blushing that she almost choked Rainbow Dash "it's ok babe I know you didn't mean too" Rainbow Dash giggled finding Twilight's blushing unbelievably cute.

Rainbow Dash used her fingers to pull Twilight's folds apart allowing her to go deeper into her girlfriend's soaking wet vagina "oh Rainbow Dash...Please" Twilight moaned but was cut off when Rainbow Dash started sucking hard on her clit then started using her tongue to trace the soft pink flesh between her girlfriend's legs which were jerking violently. All Twilight could do was hold on for dear life, she didn't want to cum not yet she wanted more of the blissful tongue fucking she was getting. She held tight to the bedding and threw her head from side to side it was coming there was no stopping her orgasm.

All at once Twilight's sight and mind went black as her body bucked and wiggled as a over powering orgasm rocked her body, mind and soul.

When Rainbow Dash lifted her head from between Twilight's legs, her face and part of her hair was covered in Twilight's vaginal juices "shit Twi I think that was you're biggest orgasm yet" Rainbow Dash laughed getting to her feet and took off her shirt and pants then got on the bed next to Twilight, who started playing with the hooks of Rainbow Dash's bra "ahhhhh damn it why can't I ever get these damn things?" Twilight bitched as she tried her best to unhook the bra, but couldn't get it "want some help?" Rainbow Dash asked giggling a bit as she watched Twilight work at the bra hooks "no no I can get it, hell if I can turn a rock into a top hat then I should be able to unhook a bra" Twilight replied just before unhooking the first hook telling her she was half way done "ha see one down one to go" Twilight said in a sing song voice now going to work on bra hook number two "oh well well look who's getting all cocky" Rainbow Dash chuckled placing a few small kisses along Twilight's neck line and collarbone causing her to let out low lust filled moans. After another minute of work Twilight finally got the second hook undone and took it off tossing it to the floor "look what I found" Twilight said happily cupping the C-cup breasts in her hands and started playing with the nipples. Well she played with Rainbow Dash's tits which made the woman moan and whimper, she realized if they were going to have a child she had to make sure her girlfriend could make breast milk, so without another word she slipped a nipple into her mouth and began sucking on it which made Rainbow Dash call out her name in a loud lust filled scream "oh for...Celestia's...sake...where do...you...learn ooooooooooh this stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked in a broken question unable to say it all at once "I'm just making sure you can make breast milk, cause if we do have a baby you have to help feed it" Twilight replied the nipple she had in her mouth now inbetween her teeth "makes...sense" was all Rainbow Dash could say before falling over on the bed in pleasure. Wanting to make her girlfriend moan even louder Twilight pushed one of her hands into Rainbow Dash's jet black panties and started fingering her love hole furiously with two of her fingers while at the same time she played with the rainbow haired woman's rainbow colored pussy hair with her other fingers "I love how you're pussy hair matches the hair on your head" Twilight commented licking the other nipple she hadn't been sucking on "the same could be said about you too Twi" Rainbow Dash panted wanting her girlfriend's finger fucking to never stop.

Twilight licked around Rainbow Dash's nipple then went down to her stomach licking each one of her abs "hmmmmm mmmmmmm that's the stuff" Rainbow Dash gasped as her girlfriend reached her belly button and pushed her tongue into it "hehehehehehe stop that tickles" Rainbow Dash giggled as Twilight ran her tongue in a circle around Rainbow Dash's belly button "oh really?" Twilight asked evilly before licking the belly button making her girlfriend burst out laughing. Twilight's tickle torture lasted for a good while, she was greatly enjoying her work, listening to her lover laugh and giggle as she licked the small hole in Rainbow Dash's stomach. Once Twilight had her fill of torturing her girlfriend, she went to Rainbow Dash's black panties and pulled them off in a hot fever "oh my you're so wet" Twilight said in amazement as she stared at her lover's dripping wet love hole "well you were doing a wonderful job, I couldn't help but get wet" Rainbow Dash cooed pulling Twilight in for a loved filled kiss then let her go back to her hot soaking vagina.

Twilight ate, sucked and licked Rainbow Dash's vagina making the rainbow haired woman's wings unfold and flap wildly "ahhh damn that's the spot!" Rainbow Dash cried as Twilight licked the inner walls of her pussy "if you liked that you're going to fucking love this" Twilight said lustfully using her magic to make a dildo then stuffed it into Rainbow Dash's vagina causing her to scream as loud as she could "ooooooooooooh" Rainbow Dash moaned as Twilight pumped the dildo in and out of her pussy "ahhhhh look at you're cute little clit, it's so hard and wet" Twilight said now just using her magic to pump the dildo while she used her thin fingers to pull Rainbow Dash's vagina folds apart and sucked on her clit. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure just how much more she could take, her body shivered for the need for release but at the same time she wanted not to cum just yet. The feeling of the dildo inside her was incredible and to make matters worst Twilight was playing with her clit, sucking and biting on it knowing anymore and she would be finish "Twi...I'm goin...to...cum" Rainbow Dash said now hyperventilating "just hold on a bit longer I'm not done just yet" Twilight replied while she fingered herself as quickly as she could.

Then out of no where both women let out loud screams of pleasure as they both came at the same time "fuck...that...was...amazing!" Rainbow Dash breathed heavily pulling the purple and hot pink haired woman up to her and kissed her lovingly "it was, wasn't it?" Twilight joked lying her head on top of Rainbow Dash's C-cup breasts as if they were pillows. They didn't talk for a while, they just laid there enjoying the after glow of the sex they just had "man I'm beat, come on Twi let's go to bed" Rainbow Dash finally said moving herself so she could get under the blankets "all right I'm coming" Twilight replied joining her girlfriend under the bedding where they both fell asleep in each other's arm.

To be continue

That's it for chapter two, I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I'll be getting back to work on my other fanfictions, so I'm not sure when I'll post a new chapter for this story. Peace out y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

A night under the Rainbow

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

What's up my follower bronies and a special hello to all the pegasisters reading this, guess who's back with a new chapter for A night under the Rainbow? If you guess Chuck Noris not even close, but it would be funny to find out that the super ass kicker of all time was a brony.

Chapter three: looking for that future

The train carrying Twilight and Rainbow Dash to Canterlot got there in the early morning "you think my parents are waiting for us?" Twilight asked her girlfriend as they were carrying their bags to the door "maybe" Rainbow Dash answered wondering how her Twilight was going to tell her parents that she was her girlfriend "you sure you want to do this?, there's no shame in turning back" the rainbow colored woman told her lover who had an unsure look on her face "yes I'm sure I want to do this, stop worrying everything is going to be fine" Twilight replied smiling lovingly at Rainbow Dash to insure her she wanted to tell her parents that she was gay and she was dating Rainbow Dash "ok I was just making sure" Rainbow Dash smiled following Twilight off the train. As the two women got off the train Twilight heard someone call her name, the purple and hot pink haired woman looked to see who was calling her and saw her sister in law princess Mi Amore Cadenza "Cadance!" Twilight cheered running up to her former babysitter to do they're greeting "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hands and do a little shake!" Both women said at the same time turning to shake their butts then broke out laughing. This of course got strange looks from the other people at the train station, seeing to full grown women do some weird dance in the middle of Canterlot's train station was very odd "it's so good to see you Twilight, you too Rainbow Dash" Cadance said hugging her sister in law then hugged Rainbow Dash "it's good to see you too Cadance, where's Shining Armor?, I thought he was here with you?" Twilight asked now looking for her big brother who was no where in sight "oh he's around" the princess giggled watching her husband walk up behind Twilight without making a noise "hey Twi!" Shining Armor said hugging his baby sister from behind catching her off guard "uh you jerk Shining, you nearly scared me to death" Twilight snapped turning on her brother when he finally let her go. Prince Shining Armor just laughed he had always enjoyed seeing his sister even if it was for a short time

"how have you been Twi?" Shining Armor asked now heading out of the train station with his wife, his sister and his sister's girlfriend "I've been good, I uuuuh..." Twilight stopped speaking a blush was now growing on her cheeks "what's wrong Twilight?" Cadance asked hoping her sister in law was ok "it's...it's nothing I'll tell you later" Twilight answered trying to hide her blush but failed at it. Shining Armor and Cadance looked at each other unsure what was up with their Twilight. Rainbow Dash leaned over to her girlfriend so she could whisper into her ear "you ok babe?" The rainbow colored woman asked low enough that Shining Armor and Cadance couldn't hear her "uh um I'm fine I was just thinking that's all" Twilight replied in just as low whisper as her girlfriend did. Rainbow dash wanted more then anything to pull Twilight into a loving kiss, but she knew she couldn't not yet not till Twilight told her family "oh ok, but if you need to talk just tell me,ok?" Rainbow Dash replied just giving her girlfriend a friendly pat on the back and a friendly smile "ok thanks" Twilight smiled knowing how hurt Rainbow dash was that she couldn't do more for her. Shining Armor and princess Cadance both looked at Twilight and Rainbow Dash confused and unsure what they were talking about, but they decided not to push the subject cause Twilight promised to tell them later and that was good enough for them, so the small group headed off for the Sparkle house.

"So how's things in the Crystal empire?" Twilight asked trying to find something to talk about "it's going great, we celebrated our first year as the rulers last month, I wish you were there it was a wonderful party" Cadance replied before telling Twilight and Rainbow Dash about the huge party the citizens of the Crystal empire threw for her and Shining Armor "I know someone with puffy pink hair who would of loved to party at the Crystal empire hahahahaha" Rainbow Dash laughed just imaging Pinkie Pie partying her head off at the Crystal kingdom party "that girl sure loves to party doesn't she?" Shining Armor chuckled causing everyone else to laugh "so why didn't any other of your friends come along?" Cadance asked making both Twilight and Rainbow Dash stop laughing and look at each other unsure what to say "well...Rarity was busy with some dresses, AppleJack is harvesting her crops, Fluttershy is taking care of a family of sick foxes and Pinkie Pie couldn't get away from the Sugar Cube Corner" Twilight lied knowing full well all her friends could of come with her and Rainbow Dash "that's to bad I would of liked to see them again" Cadance wined puffing out her bottom lip and looked at her sister in law like she was sad. Shining Armor just sighed he loved his wife, but she could act like a child sometimes "you can't always get what you want Cadance, even if you are a princess" Shining Armor told his wife, who smiled evilly at him "oh really?, that's what you think" the Dark violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaks haired woman cooed hugging her husband's strong arm. This made Shining Armor worry, cause Cadance had been looking at baby books lately telling the blue haired man she was thinking about having a child "what...what were you thinking?" Shining Armor asked nervously hoping to high heaven he was wrong about Cadance wanting a kid "well I think it's time we really think about having a child...maybe two" Cadance replied watching the blood drain out of her husband's face "ooooh sweet Celestia!, why me?" Shining Armor cried in his head wondering why he had to be right "that's a wonderful idea" Twilight cheered thinking how nice it would be to have someone to play with her own child if she and Rainbow Dash could convince Big Mac to be the father "you're not helping Twilight!" the blue haired man snapped before getting a death glare from Rainbow Dash "talk to her like that again and I'll feed you're balls to you" the rainbow haired woman mumbled wanting nothing more then to kick Shining Armor in the nuts as hard as she could. Quickly picking up on her girlfriend's anger Twilight knew there was only one thing she could do, but she knew if she kissed Rainbow Dash her brother and sister in law would figure out that she was a lesbian "Shining Armor, Cadance I need to tell you something, but promise you won't freak out or get to angry" Twilight said looking at her brother and sister in law then at Rainbow Dash, who understood what she was about to do "you know you can tell us anything Twi, we're you're family" Shining Armor told his baby sister placing one of his hands on her thin shoulder "well ok?" Twilight sighed getting herself ready for what she was about to do "well I'm a lesbian and Rainbow Dash is my girlfriend" the purple and hot pink haired woman said just wanting to get it out of the way.

Shining Armor's mouth dropped like a ton of bricks while Cadance slapped a hand over her own mouth to stop herself from saying something stupid. The tenchen was so thick someone could cut it with a knife, no one spoke which made Twilight even more worried that her family would be angry that she was gay "really?, well Twilight I can understand why you wanted to come to Canterlot with only Rainbow Dash, you were planning to tell you're parents and she's here to support you which I think is sweet" Mi Amore Cadenza finally said after what felt like forever "thank you Cadance I had a feeling you would understand" Twilight replied hugging her sister in law then looked at Shining Armor, who still had a dumbfounded look on his face "Shining Armor are you ok with the life choice Twilight has made?" Cadance asked her husband shaking his shoulder to bring him back to reality "yeah I'm fine with it...it's just a lot to take in" Shining Armor answered looking at Twilight and Rainbow Dash who were now holding hands "listen Twilight are you sure you want to tell mom & dad?, they may not be as open as we are to you being gay" Shining Armor worried their parents would scream and disown Twilight "yes I'm sure, me and Rainbow Dash have talked about this over the last week and we both agreed that mom and dad have a right to know" Twilight told her big brother who now had a gentle smile on his face telling the purple haired woman he agreed with her choice to tell their parents that she was gay "no matter what you choose to do, know me and Shining Armor will be there to support you and Rainbow Dash" Cadance commented pulling her sister in law and her girlfriend in for another hug "wow I'm generally surprised that you guys are ok with this, I thought you would be upset or at least a little mad" Rainbow Dash said after Cadance broke her hug with her "Rainbow Dash both me and Cadance love Twilight just as much as you do, well ok not the same way you love Twilight...ow what I'm trying to say is no matter what Twilight chooses to we're still love her" Shining Armor tried to say but got elbowed by Cadance to get him back on track "thank you Shining Armor I'm happy you and Cadance are with us on this" Twilight said hugging her big brother and then her sister in law "of course we're with you on this Twi" Cadance told Twilight smiling at her and Rainbow Dash "well we should get going, I'm sure mom and dad will want to hear what you have to say" Shining Armor commented heading to his parent's house.

Night Light was sitting in his favorite arm chair while his wife Twilight Velvat was busy making a new sweater "Twilight and Rainbow Dash should be here by now, I wonder what's taking them so long?" Twilight Velvat said lookin up from the sweater to the front door "stop worrying dear, I'm sure Shining Armor and Cadance are heading back with Twilight and Rainbow Dash as we speak" Night Light chuckled thinking his wife worried to much sometimes "yeah you're right, it's just nice that Twilight's coming home" Twilight Velvat replied going back to work on her sweater. The couple didn't have to wait long for their children, they showed up 15 minutes later "hi mommy, hi daddy!" Twilight greeted her parents who got up from their chairs and walked up to their daughter and hugged her "oh there's my baby girl!" Night Light cheered hugging his daughter tightly "dad...I...can't...breathe" Twilight gasped trying her best to get air into her lungs "hehehe Sorry Twilight I'm just so happy to see you that's all" Night Light apologized letting his little girl go then went to hug Rainbow Dash, but not like how he hugged Twilight "hello Rainbow Dash, how have you been?" Twilight Velvat greeted her daughter's friend who gave her a friendly hug "I've been good, but my job has been a pain" the rainbow haired woman replied telling her girlfriend's mother how she had to work overtime cause some of her co-workers caught the flu "that's terrible, at least you're getting paid well, right?" Twilight Velvat told the rainbow haired woman, who told her she had a good point "so what brings you girls back to Canterlot?" Night Light asked as they sat on a couch together "mom, dad it's like this" Twilight tried to say but stopped and started hick upping telling her parents she was nervous "what's wrong?" Twilight's mother asked kneeling by her daughter and put her hand on Twilight's knee "I'm scared, I want to tell you something but I'm to scared to do it" Twilight cried tears were now rolling down her cheeks "Twilight it's ok you can do it" Rainbow Dash said trying to encourage her girlfriend to go ahead and tell her parents she was gay.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash then to her parents, who looked very worried about her. She took a deep breath building up the courage she needed "ok (sigh) mom, dad I'm mmmmm I'm gay" Twilight told her parents feeling a great weight lift off her chest "you're what?!" Night Light shouted scaring Twilight "what the hell to you mean you're gay!" Night Light kept screaming making his daughter want to be anywhere but there "hey don't yell at her!" Rainbow Dash shouted standing up and stepped in front of Twilight to protect her "get out of the way!, it's you're fault she's like this" Night Light roared pointing angrily at Rainbow Dash "fuck you, Twilight wanted to be gay, I had nothing to do with it" the rainbow haired woman cursed not caring she was getting in a shouting match with her girlfriend's father "no one asked you, you fucking dyke!" Night Light shouted not caring that he was now sounding like the bad guy "Night Light!" Twilight Velvat gasped slapping her husband across the cheek "how dare you call Rainbow Dash that now apologize or you can sleep somewhere else tonight!" Twilight Velvat warned her husband raising her hand again getting ready to hit Night Light if he didn't do as he was told. Twilight's father just scoffed and folded his arms telling his wife he wouldn't apologized for what he said "dad didn't you teach us not to judge others for their life styles?" Shining Armor asked wanting to help Twilight and Rainbow Dash some how. A look of guilt washed over Night Light's face, he was going against everything he had told his children to make sure they would grow up to be good people "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I shouldn't of called you that it was wrong of me" Night Light apologized hoping the rainbow haired woman would forgive him "hell yeah you were wrong!, you had no reason to call me a dyke and if you do that again I'll make sure your be sorry!" Rainbow Dash snapped glaring angrily at the middle age man standing in front of her. Night Light took a step back he should of known better then to pick a fight with Rainbow Dash, she was well build and looked like she pack a mean right hook "Dashie please don't scare my dad" Twilight said as she cleaned her eyes of tears "I wasn't planning to do anything, I was just warning him what will happen if he calls me a dyke again" Rainbow Dash replied kind of surprised that her girlfriend would protect her father after what he did "always the hot head" Twilight chuckled shaking her head and rolling her dark purple eyes just as she pulled the rainbow haired woman in for a hug.

"Looks like I won't be getting a grandchild anytime soon" Twilight Velvat sighed but then looked at Shining Armor and Cadance "well maybe I will" she continued her frown quickly turned into a smile which made Shining Armor run up to his bedroom where he locked the door "what's wrong with Shining Armor?" Twilight Velvat asked Cadance who was looking up the stairs "I told Shining Armor we should have a child earlier and now it looks like he's gone and locked himself in his room, it will take me at least an hour to get him out of there" Cadance replied heading to the kitchen to cook up some corndogs to lure her husband out of his room "mom me and Rainbow Dash were thinking about having a baby, so you're get a grandchild as soon as I can get Applejack's older brother Big Macintosh to agree to father it" Twilight told her mother as Rainbow Dash sat down next to her "whoa whoa whoa we need to talk about that a little more, don't you think?" Rainbow Dash said amazed her girlfriend was bringing up having a baby again "I'm with Rainbow Dash, you really should talk about having a kid a lot more" Night Light told his only daughter worried his little girl wasn't ready for the hardships of motherhood "Night Light I know you only want what's best for Twilight, but I'm sure she and Rainbow Dash are ready to become mothers" Twilight Velvat said sitting on the couch's arm right next to Twilight. Twilight looked over at her mother who smiled at her "you really think so mom?" the purple haired woman asked wanting to hug her mother as hard as she could which was exactly what she did "oh sweet Celestia now we're have to have a baby!" Rainbow Dash cried throwing her hands into the air telling Twilight she gave up and she was now with her if she wanted to have a child "oh thank you Rainbow Dash" Twilight cheered knocking her girlfriend over and kissed her "I don't know how, but I'll get Big Macintosh to agree to father our child" Rainbow Dash commented just as Twilight broke her kiss with her "I'm sure Big Mac will have no reason to say no, he's a good friend who's willing to do anything to help a us" Twilight said sitting back up and looked over at her parents, who were listening to Cadance trying to get Shining Armor out of his room.

"come on Shining Armor, I made you corndogs" Mi Amore Cadenza said in a sing song voice hoping it would work "nice try Cadance but it's going to take a lot more then corndogs to get me to come out" Shining Armor replied through his bedroom door telling princess Cadance this was going to take a while. The princess of love did truly love her husband, but he could be so hard headed sometimes "Shining Armor get out here right now or you're going to be in big trouble!" Mi Amore Cadenza shouted banging as hard as she could on the door with her fist "sure I will be, that's what you said when I accidentally hit you with that snowball and I ran up a tree and hid there" Shining Armor scoffed not planning to come out anytime soon "if you don't come out you won't be getting any sex anytime soon" Cadance warned her husband who just started laughing "that's fine with me, the less we have sex the more unlikely you're get pregnant" Shining Armor laughed knowing he could just jack off and he would be fine. Mi Amore Cadenza cursed under her breath getting pissed off that her plan didn't work "don't think this is over Shining Armor, I'll be back and your coming out of that room" Cadance told her husband heading down stairs and out of the Sparkle house "that's what she thinks, I stocked up on food and everything I'll need to stay in here for at least a couple days" Shining Armor chuckled walking over to his bed and pulled out a chest full of food and comic books from under his bed.

Night Light decided he wasn't going to get in the middle of his son and his son's wife fight "oh great now we have this to deal with!" Night Light complained sitting in his arm chair and went back to reading his newspaper "so Twilight does princess Celestia know that you and Rainbow Dash are together?" Twilight Velvat asked as she started on her sweater again "yeah she does, that's why me and Rainbow Dash are staying at the castle" Twilight replied lying a hand on her girlfriend's lap "and she wants to give us something too" Rainbow Dash commented leaning back on the couch lying her head on the back "that's wonderful, I wonder what she's going to give you?" Twilight Velvat asked not looking up from her sweater "good question, the princess does have a habit to do strange things from time to time" Night Light said flipping to the next page in his news paper.

Just then the front door opened and princess Cadance walked into the house, but she wasn't alone with her was two Equestrian royal guards "ah this can't end well" Night Light sighed looking up from his paper and saw the three heading up stairs "Shining Armor get out here right now or I'll have the two guards I brought break down the door!" Mi Amore Cadenza warned her husband who was eating some sunchips and reading a comic book "wait you brought two royal Equestrian guards?, that's a little over doing it don't you think?" Shining Armor asked making the two guards chuckle a little "over acting or not you're coming out of there!" Cadance snapped before telling the guards to break down the door "as you wish you're highness" the guards said at the same time before charging at the door. To their surprise Shining Armor was gone "where did he go?" one of the guards asked looking around the bedroom "he went out the window!" Cadance told the guard pointing at the window which was wide open "go after him" Cadance ordered the guards who did as they were told and went out the window "wow Cadance I didn't know you wanted a baby with my brother so badly?" Twilight said checking what was going on in Shining Armor's room "I do, but Shining Armor is being a bit of a pain" Mi Amore Cadenza replied heading down stairs to wait for the royal guards to bring back her husband.

After half an hour of waiting Twilight and Rainbow Dash decided to leave and go to the castle.

"Halt who go's there?" A guard said pointing a spear at Twilight "Really?, how do you not know that this is Twilight Sparkle!" Rainbow Dash snapped at the guard who quickly apologized and moved aside so Twilight and Rainbow Dash could go in. The couple walked to the throne room where princess Celestia and princess Luna were waiting for them "Twilight, Rainbow Dash it's so good to see you two" princess Celestia said once her student and her girlfriend were close enough to hear her "you too princess" Twilight replied hugging her teacher then went to hug Luna "it is nice to see you Twilight Sparkle" the princess of the moon greeted the purple haired woman returning the hug "so Rainbow Dash I hear you and Twilight Sparkle are a couple now" Luna told the rainbow haired woman who just blushed like crazy "uh yeah we are" Rainbow Dash mumbled and looked away from Twilight who was giggling at her "Luna didn't we talk about you not saying that their together out loud?" Celestia asked her little sister shaking her head a bit. The midnight blacked haired woman felt a little bad, but not enough to apologize she just shrugged her shoulders and started playing with her midnight black hair "I'm sorry for Luna, she can be a bit thoughtless sometimes" Celestia apologized on her sister's behalf "it's ok your highness" Twilight replied smiling a little "your highness didn't you want to give us something?" Rainbow Dash asked not wanting to sound rude, but she was tired from the long train ride "oh yes I nearly forgot thank you Rainbow Dash" the princess of the sun replied before calling her royal counsel and told him to go get Twilight and Rainbow Dash's gift.

The royal counsel came back carrying a small size box "here you go your highness" the royal counsel said giving the box to princess Celestia, who took the box and then walked up to the lesbian couple "Twilight, Rainbow Dash I want to give you this not because you're together, but because you have found the true meaning of friendship" princess calling her royal counsel and told him to go get Twilight and Rainbow Dash's gift.

The royal counsel came back carrying a small box "here you go your highness the box you asked for" the royal counsel said handing the box to the princess of the sun, who took it and then walked over to the lesbian couple"Twilight, Rainbow Dash I want to give this to you not because you have become a couple, but because you two have found the true meaning of friendship which is love, true unbreakable love" princess Celestia told the two young women before opening the box and showed them a pair of rings "with thees rings you have promised to stay true to each other no matter what and you have promised to stay together through the good times and the bad" the co-ruler of Equestria continued handing a ring to Rainbow Dash and told her to put it on Twilight's ring finger "hold on a minute!, are we getting married?" The rainbow haired woman asked looking at the three other women and the royal counsel that were in the throne room "yes, is there something wrong with that?" Celestia answered now worried Twilight's girlfriend was going to fly off "no I was just asking" Rainbow Dash laughed before putting the ring on Twilight's finger "you're really ok with getting married to me? Twilight asked her soon to be wife "of course, I love you Twi" Rainbow Dash cooed kissing the purple haired woman on the lips "Twilight please take the ring" princess Celestia told her student handing her the ring. Twilight happily took the ring and put it on Rainbow Dash's ring finger "I now pronounce you a married couple" Celestia cheered watching the newly married couple kiss again "way to go you two" a voice called out in a southern voice making Rainbow Dash and Twilight look to where the voice was coming from.

From where the royal counsel got the rings Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity came out and ran up to their newly married friends and hugged them "guys what are you doing here?" Twilight asked surprised to see all her friends there at the castle "princess Celestia invited us to come, we didn't tell you cause we wanted this to be a surprise" Applejack replied while she hugged Twilight tightly "yea now we get to have a huge party!" Pinkie Pie cheered hopping up and down so high Twilight swear she was breaking the laws of physics "uh Twilight isn't that you're brother running across the royal garden?" Rarity asked pointing to where the garden was just as Shining Armor came into view "you're never get me alive!" Shining Armor shouted as he ran from princess Mi Amore Cadenza and her two royal guards "trust me don't ask, you really don't want to know" Twilight said feeling so embarrass that her friends had to see that "I want to go watch, that looks like it could be fun to watch" Luna said flying off to the royal gardens to watch Cadance run after her husband "oh boy, this is only going to make it worst I can already tell" Celestia sighed worrying what else was going to happen "hehehehehehe wow this is some party!, come on girls let's go help the princess" Pinkie Pie said over joyed that there was a game. Before anyone could tell her other wise the puffy pink haired woman ran off for the gardens to help Cadance catch Shining Armor, she was soon joined by Applejack who figured she would have no problem catching the run away prince "wow this wedding's starting to get kind of cool" Rainbow Dash chuckled as she watched her friends and new sister in law run after poor Shining Armor who was now up in a tree "oh my I hope they don't hurt Shining Armor" Fluttershy whispered as she watched Applejack buck the tree Shining Armor was hiding in "don't worry Fluttershy I'm sure he'll be fine" Rainbow Dash said but unfortunately just as she said this Shining Armor fell out of his tree and was tried up and dragged off "it's a mad house, a mad hoooooouuuuse!" Shining Armor yelled while he tried to get away but couldn't "ok I guess I was wrong" Rainbow Dash commented blushing a little "don't worry honey Shining Armor can take care of himself, he was the captain of the royal guards, remember?" Twilight told her wife before taking her hand and lead her to a room so they could have a little honeymoon.

It wasn't hard for Twilight to find a empty bedroom in a castle as big as the one princess Celestia and princess Luna lived in "get in there" the purple and hot pink haired woman ordered pushing Rainbow Dash into the door and started kissing her lovingly "mmmmmm I love it when you get all forceful" Rainbow Dash cooed as Twilight kissed her neckline and collarbone. As they kissed Twilight opened the bedroom door and lead Rainbow Dash inside then closed and locked the door to make sure no one would bug them "I love you Twilight Sparkle" Rainbow Dash cooed softly placing a series of small kisses on her wife's lips "I love you too Rainbow Dash" Twilight cooed back returning the kisses and then walked over to the bed and sat down on it with Rainbow Dash. The rainbow haired woman moved her hands from Twilight's hips to her mid section then to her soft perky B-cup breasts and started massaging them "ooooooooooh Rainbow Dash" the purple and hot pink haired woman moaned throwing her head back "shit you're tits are so soft" Rainbow Dash said pulling Twilight's shirt off just over her bra covered boobs "stop teasing me" Twilight panted reaching behind her and unhooked her navy blue bra with red trims and threw it aside "look at you're cute pink nipples their already hard" Rainbow Dash commented rubbing the hard tits with her thumbs causing their owner to let out whimpers and moans "you know what we never checked if you can make breast milk" the rainbow haired woman chuckled evilly before putting a nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it making Twilight call out her name.

Rainbow Dash lightly bit down and pulled on the nipple in her mouth wanting Twilight to moan loudly which she did "you like that?, don't you?" Rainbow Dash asked the tit still in her mouth. The rainbow haired woman licked around Twilight's nipple then went down to her stomach licking each one of her abs "hmmmmm mmmmmmm that's the stuff" Twilight gasped as her girlfriend reached her belly button and pushed her tongue into it "hehehehehehe stop that tickles" Twilight giggle as Rainbow Dash ran her tongue in a circle around her girlfriend's belly button "let's see how you like this?" Rainbow Dash asked evilly before licking the belly button making her girlfriend burst out laughing. Rainbow Dash's tickle torture lasted for a good while, she was greatly enjoying her work, listening to her lover laugh and giggle as she licked the small hole in Twilight's stomach. Once Rainbow Dash had her fill of torturing her girlfriend, she went to Twilight's navy blue and red panties and pulled them off in a hot fever "there's my sweet little pussy!, man how I missed you" Rainbow Dash chuckled when she saw the pink fleshy slit between Twilight's legs. Twilight was getting worked up, she could feel herself getting wet and her clit was becoming hard telling her she was horny and she wanted Rainbow Dash, she wanted the rainbow haired woman bad and she knew Rainbow Dash wanted her as well cause her sky blue wings were popped out all the way "hehehe Dashie you have a wing boner" Twilight laughed pointing at her girlfriend's erect wings "all well" Rainbow Dash sighed not caring and went to work on Twilight's vagina "if...you liked...that, you're...going...to...love...this"Rainbow Dash said between each rub before stabbing her pointer and middle fingers into Twilight's already wet love hole "ahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yes" Twilight screamed tossing her head from side to side.

Rainbow Dash traced her lover's wet fleshy love hole with her tongue tasting Twilight's vaginal juices which was a little salty but at the same time it was sweet.

"Oooooooh...Rain...bow...Dash...move...a...little. ..to...the...left...ahhhhhhhhh...that's the...spot!" Twilight panted but that was quickly turned into a loud lust filled scream "yes I finally found you're g-spot" Rainbow Dash cheered licking the spot as fast and as hard as she could go causing Twilight to scream out her name at the top of her voice "oh fuck don't stop" Twilight called out holding Rainbow Dash's head by her pussy. Rainbow Dash stabbed her tongue deep into Twilight's hot little vagina not missing a single drop of vaginal juice "I...I...love you...so...much!" The purple and hot pink haired woman said her breathing was quickly turning into hyperventilation "I...love...you...too" Rainbow Dash replied between her licking and sucking. Twilight was in bliss, her vision was becoming cloudy and she arced her back so her pussy was being pushed into Rainbow Dash's face, who was so busy eating her out that she didn't hear her new wife's warning that she was on the edge of cumming "ah man I don't know why?, but Twilight's pussy tastes so good" Rainbow Dash thought as she licked up all the vaginal juices her tongue could reach "oh fuck, oh shit I'm going to cum, I'm going to ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Twilight cursed before she was over taken by a powerful orgasm that made her whole body go limp. Twilight body was covered in sweat and her pussy was raw like a nerve ending, this was all thanks to Rainbow Dash outstanding blowjob "you've...been...reading some...of...those...books on sex, haven't...you?" Twilight asked panting heavily making her newly married mate give her a sheepish smile telling the purple and hot pink woman she was right "yea...I have, I wanted to learn how to please you a little more, so I've been secretly reading the books on sex while you were busy at the library" Rainbow Dash replied her face was becoming crimson with every passing second "there's no reason to be embarrass my precious love, you wanted to know how to make me happy" Twilight cooed pulling Rainbow Dash into a passion loved filled kiss.

"I must be the luckiest person in all of Equestria to get such a wonderful woman like you" Rainbow Dash said softly while she rubbed the side of Twilight's cheek "Rainbow Dash do you think it was a good idea that we got married?, I mean we've only been a couple for a few weeks" Twilight replied her dark purple eyes were now looking into Rainbow Dash's light brilliant vermilion eyes "that's true, but we've been friends for almost two years, isn't that good enough?" the rainbow haired woman sitting next to Twilight told her as she started to pull off her shirt and unhooked her bra. Twilight cupped both boobs in her hands and started lightly rubbing Rainbow Dash's hard nipples "ok you have a point, but don't you feel like we rushed into it a bit I don't know fast?!" Twilight asked not stopping her massage even though she wasn't sure they shouldn't of gotten married in the first place. Rainbow Dash took both Twilight's hands into her own and brought them close to her lips "Twi I know your scared being married to me cause I'm famous all around Equestria, but I want you to know I will never ever cheat on you not even of Soarin himself tells me he wants to have sex with me, I love you, only you and no one will ever change that" Rainbow Dash cooed kissing each knuckle on Twilight's small girlish hands "really?, so if Soarin told you he wanted you to bear his children?, you would tell him no?" Twilight asked as she watched her mate kiss her knuckles "eeyup, I would tell him I'm a married woman who's totally faithful to her spouse" the rainbow haired woman answered lying her wife's head between her big soft breasts "that's all I needed to hear" Twilight sighed going back to her nipple massaging.

Rainbow Dash moaned and whimpered as her life partner played with her big perky boobs and rock hard tities "oooooh baby that feels good" Rainbow Dash panted biting on her bottom lip draining a tiny bit of blood "Rainbow Dash you have such big soft breasts, I'm kind of jealous" Twilight joked slipping as much of Rainbow Dash's boob into her mouth as she could get in it and started sucking on it. As Twilight sucked on her nipple Rainbow Dash unbutton her pants and started fingering her soaking wet vagina with her pointer and middle finger "mmmmmmmmmmm I'm so warm inside" Rainbow Dash thought closing her eyes and felt the warmth of her inner pussy. After a few minutes of good hard sucking Twilight felt Rainbow Dash's breast milk enter her mouth which kind of caught her off guard, it was a little warm and tasted pretty good "yummy not bad" the purple and hot pink haired woman giggled licking up the breast milk that was on her chin "well now we know I can make breast milk" Rainbow Dash chuckled taking her hand that wasn't finger fucking her love hole and squeezed the boob Twilight had been sucking on "that means you can help feed our baby" Twilight cooed pulling Rainbow Dash in for a love filled kiss then the purple and hot pink haired pushed the rainbow haired woman on her back and pulled off her pants and panties off at the same time then went to work eating her wife's pussy out "ahhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah that's fucking incredible" Rainbow Dash yelled at the top of her voice not caring if someone outside the room heard her "you've...gotten...good...at...this...offly...fast " Rainbow Dash kept yelling not caring her sky blue wings were popping out "I've gotten a lot of practice thanks to you" Twilight replied never stopping her blowjob "hehehe oh yeah we have had a lot of sex" Rainbow Dash giggled as she tossed her head from side to side.

Twilight pulled Rainbow Dash's pussy folds apart allowing her to lick the inner walls of her wife's vagina "I love...I love...you...so...much...Twilight" Rainbow Dash said in heavy breaths digging her nails into the blankets that were on the bed "I...love...you...too...,.Dashie" Twilight replied only taking her mouth away from the soft pick flesh between Rainbow Dash's legs "ok enough of that my pussy needs attention" the rainbow haired woman told Twilight pushing the purple and hot pink woman's head back down to her pussy so she could eat her out.

Wanting to spice up the sex Twilight made a magic dildo and pushed it into Rainbow Dash's hot little love hole "you're good, you sure know how to get a girl's engine running" Rainbow Dash moaned enjoying the dildo pushing her vagina muscles apart "what can I say I'm naturally good" Twilight replied now feeling cocky and decided to suck on Rainbow Dash's clit while she fucked her with the magic dildo knowing it would drive her over the edge "that's what I'm talking about!, fuck my pussy fuck it hard" Rainbow Dash groaned while her wings flapping wildly. As Twilight fucked Rainbow Dash's brains out she couldn't help but think of a wonderful idea, Twilight stopped her pumping and used her magic to make a double sided dildo "sweet Celestia why didn't you make that earlier?" Rainbow Dash asked moving so Twilight would have enough room "I remembered the spell just now" Twilight replied lining the dildo up with her vagina and pushed it in. Both women moved there hips causing the dildo that was in their partner to go farther in "mmmmmm fuck yes" the rainbow haired woman moaned bucking her hips hard "this is so good" Twilight panted as sweat ran down her forehead and dropped onto her boobs. This went on for a while both women on the edge of cumming "Twi...I'm so close just...a little...more" Rainbow Dash said between her humps and moans "me too" was all Twilight said she was so close to her climax. After a couple more minutes of hard fucking both Twilight and Rainbow Dash came at the same time, they both were so happy they came together and that they would live together for the rest of their lives.

Ok ok ok I got big news I'm going to make a parody of my favorite manga Berserk, I'm not saying what kind of parody it's going to be but it will be funny and something you would never expect. So peace out y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

A night under the Rainbow

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Hey everypony I'm back and I've got a brand new chapter, I want to thank all you guys for everything it really makes a difference while I'm writing. Ok one more thing this chapter will be spread out through the time Big Mac gets one of the girls pregnant to the time they have the baby, I'm doing this cause I don't want to write a whole lot of filler chapters.

Chapter four: making a future together pt 1

Twilight Sparkle, her new wife Rainbow Dash and all there friends stayed in Canterlot for a few days before heading back to Ponyville, when they all got home the newly married couple decided to first look for a new place to live before talking to Big Macintosh about fathering their child "mmmmmmm this one looks nice" Rainbow Dash commented as she pointed at a photo of a one story house that was in a house selling magazine "no that's to small, this is the kind of house we're looking for" Twilight replied pointing at a different house that was two stories "wow that's a nice house, but look at how much it costs" Rainbow Dash almost shouted when she saw that the house cost $250,000 with a down payment of $30,000 "don't worry Dashie I'm sure we can get a loan from the bank plus I make $55,000 a year and you make $65,000 a year, That should be more then enough" Twilight cooed kissing her wife on the cheek to calm her down a little "and I can always ask my parents to help us if we need it" Twilight continued going back to the magazine she had been reading "yeah that meant work" Rainbow Dash chuckled not surprised that her Twilight could figure out all the math in her head "oh crap I just remembered I don't really have good credit, that meant make it hard for us to get a house loan" Rainbow Dash said feeling bad that her bad credit meant be the reason she and Twilight couldn't get the loan they needed "it'll be fine Dashie, I'm sure we can still get the loan we need" Twilight told her wife giving her a loving smile "now that we picked out a house, we should go talk to Big Mac and ask him if he's willing to father our child" Rainbow Dash sighed now getting bored with looking at house selling magazines. Twilight chuckled she loved how restless Rainbow Dash was when she sat around to long "we have to first have to talk to a realtor then we have to go to the bank and talk to them about getting a house loan" Twilight said before hearing her wife let out a loud cry "oh come on!, do I have to come with you that sounds so freaking boring" Rainbow Dash cried lying in Twilight's lap and gave her her puppy dog eyes "sorry babe, but we both have to be there when we check out the house and get the loan, oh and you have to sell you're cloud house too" Twilight laughed greatly enjoying her wife's complaining. Rainbow Dash let out another cry before folding her arms and puffing out her lip "man this really sucks" the rainbow haired woman mumbled under her breath while kicking her legs at the same time "aaahhhhhh my poor little Dashie I know it sucks, but we have to do it if we want to start a family" Twilight giggled pushing some of her purple and hot pink hair behind her ear "why can't we just go see Big Mac and have sex with him!" Rainbow Dash moaned rubbing the private area between her legs "wow you sure are a horny lady" the purple and hot pink haired woman chuckled placing her hand over her wife's hand and helped her along "oh Twilight" Rainbow Dash cooed softly when her wife slipped her girly hand into her sweat pants and started fingering her wet lower lips "you're a dirty girl aren't you?" Twilight said into her wife's ear before nibbling down on her earlobe "uh uh I sure am, you should punish me" Rainbow Dash called back rubbing her braless C-cup boobies and her already erect nipples. The purple and hot pink haired woman teased her wife's vagina folds which caused the rainbow haired woman to moan and call out her name "oh my you're already so wet" Twilight said pulling her hand out of Rainbow Dash's sweat pants and saw her fingers were covered in vaginal juices "mmmmm that tastes good" Twilight cooed licking the juice off her fingers.

Rainbow Dash pulled Twilight in for a kiss pushing her tongue into her wife's mouth, they shared the kiss for a while moaning as they made out "I love you Twilight" Rainbw Dash cooed after she broke her kiss "I love you too Rainbow Dash" Twilight cooed as well running her fingers through her wife's rainbow colored hair. Twilight pulled Rainbow Dash in for another passionate kiss before going back to finger fucking the rainbow haired woman's soaking wet pussy "wow Dashie you're pussy hair is so soft, what shampoo are you using?" Twi asked running the fingers she wasn't using to finger Rainbow Dash's vagina to rub her wife's pussy hairs "Head & shoulders" Rainbow Dash replied giggling cause Twilight's fingers were tickling her skin "well the next time I go shopping I'll have to buy some" Twilight chuckled moving her fingers even faster then before which made Rainbow Dash moan lustfully and buck her legs wildly "oh...baby...you're really...getting my...motor running...now!" Dash panted her breathing was now getting shallow and a few drops of sweat ran down her forehead to the bottom of her chin and rolled down her neck "I love getting you horny" Twilight purred into her wife's ear while she pushed a second finger into the throbbing wet love hole she been playing with for the last ten minutes. Rainbow Dash inhaled sharply as Twilight put a third finger into her already full vagina "oh sweet...Celestia...it's...to...much...I'm"but before she could finish she was hit by a powerful orgasm "how was that baby?" Twilight asked sweetly before kissing her wife on the lips "it was so wonderful" Rainbow Dash cooed returning the loving kiss then sat up and looked into Twilight's loved filled purple eyes "I want to return the favor, it's the least I can do since you got me off so fast" Rainbow Dash cooed slipping her hands up Twilight's stomach till she got to her B-cup breasts "hold on sweetie, we need to go to the bank and a realtor and I kind of got off while I was playing with you" Twilight said calmly removing her wife's hands off her boobies and pointed down at her pants where a large wet spot was "you dirty little devil you know how much I love eating you out" Rainbow Dash faked cried pushing out her bottom lip even more causing Twilight to go into a giggle fit "I'm sorry Dashie" Twilight apologized leaning over and kissed the rainbow haired woman on the lips then kissed her on the forehead "it's ok I can always get you back later" Rainbow Dash commented before hopping off the couch and went to change her pants and panties "I'll keep you to you're word Rainbow Dash" Twilight laughed following her wife into their bedroom and changed her own clothes.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash walked to Green Apple Acres even though Twilight could easily teleport both of them to the Apple's family farm "hey look there's Vinyl and Octavia" Twilight said pointing at the world famous DJ and the world famous cello player "oh yeah, hey Vinyl, hey Octavia over here!" Rainbow Dash called to the fallow lesbian couple "what's up Rainbow Dash, what's up Twilight I heard you two tied the knot" Vinyl replied as she and Octavia walked over to the newly married women "Vinyl that's not really any of our business" Octavia snapped annoyed that her girlfriend was budding into other's lives "it's ok Octavia, we actually did just get married only a few days ago" Twilight smiled holding tight to Rainbow Dash's hand "see I told you so Octavia, why don't you two come to the club?, the drinks will be on me" Vinyl Scratch cheered throwing her arms around Twilight and Rainbow Dash in a hug "sorry Vinyl, but me and Rainbow Dash have a lot to do today" Twilight apologized causing the DJ and Rainbow Dash to frown "oh well ok you're lost" Vinyl laughed letting the two women out of her hug "oh before I forget Congratulations you two, I only wish I knew you two were getting married I would of been happy to play at you're wedding" Octavia said pulling Twilight and Rainbow Dash into her own hug "well it was kind of a last minute wedding" Rainbow Dash explained blushing a little bit "well I think you and Twilight would of been beautiful brides" Octavia continued making both women blush really hard at her comment "hey I got a great idea, why don't you two have a real wedding here" Vinyl said in a sing song tone throwing her arms around the two other women again "Vinyl that's a wonderful idea, how about it Twilight?" Octavia cheered hugging Vinyl from behind not caring that it looked odd to the other people of Ponyville that were walking around them "having an actual wedding would be nice, but how would we afford it?, specially with us looking to get a loan for a new house" Twilight replied now thinking how much a wedding would cost her and Rainbow Dash "couldn't you're mom and dad pay for the wedding?" the rainbow haired woman asked knowing her in laws were very rich do to the fact that they were nobility "I guess, I would have to ask them if they would pay for a real wedding" Twilight replied totally forgetting that it was custom for the bride's parents to pay for the wedding "alright we got a wedding" Vinyl cheered hopping up and down like Pinkie Pie would if she was there.

"Vinyl will you stop that you're making a scene" Octavia grumbled before grabbing her girlfriend's shirt collar and pulled on it sharply causing the blue haired woman to gasp at the tug "sorry Octavia, but you know I love a good wedding" Vinyl giggled still in a fit of joy "what am I going to do with you?" The black haired woman sighed slapping her forehead as she spoke "I got an idea" Vinyl cooed spinning around Octavia and took hold of her ass causing it's owner to let out a loud yelp "oh Vinyl I like where you're going with this" Octavia giggled taking Vinyl's hand in her own and lead her back to their house.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight both knew exactly what Vinyl and Octavia went to do since they would do the same thing if they had the chance, so finding no other reason for standing in the middle of the street the couple went on to Green Apple Acres.

When they got to the Apple family's farm Twilight and Rainbow Dash saw Applebloom AppleJack's little sister playing with her best friends Sweetiebell and Scootaloo near the apple orchard "hi girls have you seen Big Mac anywhere?" Twilight asked the young girls who stopped playing "big brother should be out in the fields plowing" Applebloom replied wondering why Twilight was looking for her big brother "thank you Applebloom" Twilight said waving good bye to Applebloom and her friends. Once the two adults were gone Scootaloo looked at Applebloom and Sweetiebell just as confused as they were "what do you think they want with Big Mac?" the young light purple haired girl asked her two best friends hoping they had an answer "got me" Sweetiebell replied shrugging her shoulders while Applebloom thought of a reason Twilight and Rainbow Dash would come looking for her brother "maybe they need something really big moved" Applebloom commented figuring that would be the only reason the two women would come to see Big Mac, who was really strong compared to the other men in Ponyville, her friends agreed with her and they all decided to forget about the subject and continue playing their game.

Big Macintosh stopped his work for a minute to remove a few drops of sweat off his forehead, it was a pretty hot day but lucky for Big Mac there was a good wind blowing which cooled the well build blonde man off a bit "boy I sure have my work cut out for me today" Big Mac thought as he looked out at the field he hadn't plowed yet, just then he heard a familiar voice calling out his name "oh hello miss Twilight, miss Rainbow Dash how can I help you ladies?" Big Mac greeted his two friends as they made their way to him "well we need to ask you a favor" Twilight replied while Macintosh leaned on the hoe he been using "sure, what do you need?" The blonde man asked always happy to help a friend. Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash started blushing which made Big Mac more curious then before "you see Big Macintosh me and Twilight want to have a baby and" but Rainbow Dash stopped she started blushing even harder then before "oh that's wonderful, but what do I have to do with it?" Big Mac asked now rubbing his blonde hair "mmmmmmmm we were wondering if you would be willing to be the...father? Twilight answered making the big guy's mouth drop open in shock "me...father...you're child?" Macintosh asked using the hoe to stay on his feet "it would mean so much to us" Twilight pleaded her dark purple eyes were now wide open "and you're the only guy we can trust to stick around to be a good dad" Rainbow Dash told Big Mac, who knew it was true he would do the honorable thing and help raise his child "what about Applejack?, I'm sure she won't like you two going behind her back" Macintosh commented knowing his little sister had one hell of a temper "I'll talk to her, I'm sure she'll be ok with you getting one of us pregnant" Rainbow Dash replied opening her sky blue wings and took off into the air to look for Applejack.

Applejack picked a jazz apple out of the tree she had been picking for the last 10 minutes when she saw a rainbow haired woman flying at her "howdy Rainbow Dash" Applejack greeted one of her best friends "supp AJ what you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked knowing full well Applejack was harvesting her crops "I'm just picking my jazz apples, so what brings you to the farm " Applejack answered climbing off her ladder and dropped the apple she had in her hand in the basket that was near the tree. Rainbow Dash kicked the dirt under her foot not looking at her friend "what's wrong Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked noticing the odd look on her friend's face "uh mmmmmmmmm it's like this, me and Twilight decided that we want to have a baby and well we wanted Big Mac to be the father" Rainbow Dash answered just wanting to get it over with and not beat around the bush "hold on a sec?, you two want my big brother to get one of you pregnant?" Applejack asked shocked that her friends wanted to have sex with Big Macintosh. Rainbow Dash nodded her head telling the blonde cowgirl that was what she and Twilight wanted "did you ask Big Mac yet?" Applejack asked wanting to know if her brother said that he would father their child "we did, but he said that we should talk to you to let you know what we were planning" the rainbow haired woman answered flapping her sky blue wings like she was planning to take off "ha so he's trying to buy sometime to think about weather or not to say yes" Applejack laughed figuring her big brother wasn't sure if he was ready to be a dad "leave it to a man to try to make us wait" Rainbow Dash chuckled before both women broke out laughing "you know what I just realized, if Big Mac does father our child you're get to be it's aunt" the rainbow haired woman commented not realizing that if she and Twilight did have Big Mac's baby Applejack could babysit it while she and Twilight went on dates "holy cow you're right" Applejack cheered before telling her friend to go make her a niece or nephew.

Macintosh awkwardly stared at the apple orchard while lightly smacking the hoe he had been using into the already loose earth, while Twilight just stood there smiling at him unsure what to say to the man who was going to be her child's father "so...I heard you and Rainbow Dash got married while you were in Canterlot" Big Mac said trying to break the tenchen that hovered in the air "yes we did" Twilight awkwardly replied rocking on the heels of her shoes "Congratulations" Big Mac commented shifting the dirt under his hoe "thank you Big Macintosh, anyways about you fathering mine and Rainbow Dash's baby it would mean so much to us" the purple and hot pink haired woman pleaded hoping it would finally change the man's mind. Big Macintosh stopped smacking the dirt and looked into Twilight's purple eyes which he had just noticed that they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen "are you or Rainbow Dash going to carry the baby?" Big Mac asked tapping the hoe against the side of his work boot "I'm guessing I'm going to be carrying the baby, why do you ask?" Twilight replied causing the tall well build man to blush like crazy "oh well...I always found you kind of...pretty" Big Mac mumbled blushing even harder then before "oh thank you Big Mac" Twilight cooed walking up to the blonde man and hugged him tightly. The two stayed in their hug till they heard Rainbow Dash calling to them "hey if you're going to start making the baby you can at least wait for me" Rainbow Dash joked as she watched the two break apart and blush "it wasn't like that miss Dash" Big Mac explained dropping his hoe on the ground by accident "I was kidding Big Mac" Rainbow Dash giggled landing on the field next to Twilight "Dashie you shouldn't tease Big Mac" Twilight scorned her wife playfully, the rainbow haired woman just batted her light brilliant vermilion eyes to look innocent even if she knew she was guilty "so Big Mac have you decided to father mine and Twilight's baby?" Rainbow Dash asked wondering if that was why the blonde man had been hugging her wife "well...I'll do it, but on my terms I'm not the kind of guy who just hops into bed with a lady. One: we all have to agree that I'll get to help raise our child, I won't just give you my sperm and go on my way. Two: we have to go on a few dates before and after the baby is born. Three: just because I'm going to be the baby's daddy doesn't mean I don't get a say on how the kid is raised. If you don't like my terms then I won't father you're baby" Big Mac told the two women harshly letting them know that he wouldn't change his terms.

Before he knew what had happen Big Mac was falling to the ground with both Twilight and Rainbow Dash hugging his mid-section and thanking him over and over again "no problem" Macintosh chuckled now wondering what in the world he got himself into "uh I hate to ruin you're happy moment girls, but you're crushing my balls with y'all knees" Big Mac whimpered in pain making both Twilight and Rainbow Dash look to where their knees were and saw that they were lying inbetween Big Mac's legs "we're so sorry Big Macintosh, we didn't mean to knee you in you're private" Twilight apologized as she and Rainbow Dash got off of the tall man and blushed as he got back on his feet and cleaned the dirt off his pants "it's ok Twilight, you and Rainbow Dash were just over excited by the news that's all" Big Mac replied smiling at both Twilight and Rainbow Dash causing them to blush. Twilight couldn't help noticing just how handsome Big Macintosh was, she had always thought Big Mac was good looking, but she was to nervous to say anything "what's up with you Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked causing her wife to jump a bit "oh uh it's nothing" Twilight lied turning crimson as she spoke "Twilight I know you're lying, your ears peck up when you lie" Rainbow Dash said wanting the truth right now. Twilight looked at her wife then looked at Big Mac before smiling a little "oh my sweet Celestia you were totally checking Big Macintosh out!, you dirty little cheat" the rainbow haired woman laughed making both Twilight and Big Mac to turn a dark shade of red "it's not like that Rainbow Dash, I...was just wanting to see if I would like him physically" Twilight explained turning a even darker shade red as she tried to find the right words "hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha you have no idea how cute you look right now acting all innocent when I know better" Rainbow Dash laughed doubling over in a fit of giggles "are you two normally like this?" Big Mac asked wondering if this was what he was in for in the long run. Now Twilight went into a giggle making the only man in the Apple family very confused "what have I gotten myself into?" Macintosh asked himself wishing he could get an answer out of the two women in front of him.

"How about we go on a date tonight, well to you know let me get to know you girls a little better" Big Mac said after Twilight and Rainbow Dash finally stopped laughing "that sounds like a wonderful idea, how about you come over let's say 7 o'clock" Twilight replied sweetly as she cleared her dark purple eyes of tears "sounds good" Big Mac commented turning a light red cause he hadn't asked a girl out in a while "you're right Twi he is cute" Rainbow Dash cooed biting on her bottom lip and looked at Big Mac lustfully which made the tall well build farm boy turn so red he look like a tomato with hair "now who's being the little cheater" Twilight giggled lightly elbowing her wife in the side "this is going to be a interesting date" Big Mac thought as he picked the hoe he had dropped earlier off the ground. Twilight gave Big Mac one last hug before turning to leave while Rainbow Dash walked up to the blonde man and whispered into his ear "you sure you don't want to have some fun after our date?, me and Twilight are a pair of freaks in bed" this made Big Mac blush even harder then before "come on Dashie we still have to go to the bank" Twilight called from 100ft away "coming Twi" Rainbow Dash called back walking away from Big Mac but not before giving him a slap on the ass.

To Rainbow Dash's great relief the stay at the bank didn't take to long "shit I thought we would never get out of there" the rainbow haired cried putting her hands behind her head "it wasn't that bad sweetie" Twilight laughed as she and her wife walked home "not that bad my ass, I thought I was going to die from boredom!" Rainbow Dash complained now acting like she was about to cry. Twilight giggled at her wife, she always enjoyed it when Rainbow Dash was acting like the way she was now it was kind of cute "Oooooooooh Twilight, Rainbow Dash" Rarity called to her friends with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike right behind her "hi guys what's up?" Twilight greeted her friends who all but Spike hugged her and Rainbow Dash "we were looking for you and Rainbow Dash to see if you wanted to go out for lunch" Rarity replied hungry after a hard day of making dresses "sure we have big news" Twilight cheered really wanting to tell her friends that she and Rainbow Dash were planning to have a baby with Big Mac "what kind of news?, please tell us pretty pretty please" Pinkie Pie said in her usual excited voice while hopping up and down. Rainbow Dash knew she had to tell Pinkie Pie now cause if she didn't the puffy pink haired woman would never stop asking "me and Twilight are going to have a baby with Big Macintosh!" Rainbow Dash told her friends who all cheered and hugged her and Twilight again "a baby?" Spike commented before falling over and passing out "oh no" Fluttershy whispered going to check on the baby dragon "Fluttershy he'll be ok, he's over reacting that's all" Twilight told the sweet pink haired woman who was kneeling by the unconscious baby dragon "hey Fluttershy would you mind if Spike stays at you're place tonight?, cause me and Twilight meant be bringing Big Mac home to well you know" Rainbow Dash asked her animal loving friend, who blushed at the idea of two of her five friends having sex with Big Mac "oh uh yeah sure" Fluttershy softly replied as she picked Spike up and carried him to the restaurant.

At the restaurant Twilight told her friends that she and Rainbow Dash talked to Applejack and how she was ok with her big brother knocking one of her friends up "we also went to the bank to get a loan to buy a new house" Rainbow Dash said cutting Twilight off in the middle of her story of how she chatted with Big Mac "let's not forget that we're going to have a real wedding here in Ponyville since we didn't get one in Canterlot" Twilight cut off Rainbow Dash getting a little pay back for earlier "that's wonderful Twilight you must let me make you're wedding dress, oh it will be my master piece" Rarity cheered already thinking up of what to make the wedding dress out of and how it would look "what about me?" Rainbow Dash asked causing everyone at the table to look at her "mmmmmmmmmm well we can't have you both in wedding dresses, that would look awful...I got it you can wear a pearl white tuxedo with a black dress shirt and a white tie ooooooh you're look unbelievable!" Rarity answered after thinking of what Rainbow Dash could wear besides a wedding dress "actually that does sound nice, I mean I'm not really one for dresses" Rainbow Dash commented remembering how much she hated wearing the dress Rarity made her for the Grand Galloping Gala "you are more of a tomboy Rainbow Dash" Pinkie Pie argued with a piece of sandwich in her mouth "how are you planning to pay for all this?, specially with buying a new house and selling you're old ones" Rarity asked wanting to know how she would get paid for all the work she was going to do "I'm going to talk to my mom and dad about that" Twilight replied before tapping Spike on the forehead to wake him up. After Spike came too and realized that Twilight and Rainbow Dash actually were planning to have a baby he pulled a piece of paper and a pen and wrote out and wrote it down Twilight's letter.

Dear mom & dad

I wanted you to know that we got Big Mac to agree to father our child so you're be getting a letter in a couple months telling you that I'm pregnant. Another thing is me and Rainbow Dash are planning to buy a bigger house to make room for you're up coming grandchild.

Besides that one of my other friends gave me the idea to have a real wedding here in Ponyville, but I'm not sure if we can pay for it, so me and Rainbow Dash were hoping you could pay for the wedding.

I hope I get you're reply soon

Love you

Twilight and Rainbow Dash

After he was done writing the letter Spike sent the letter to Twilight's parents "hey if you have a baby you're not going to get rid of me are you?" The baby dragon asked not wanting to leave Twilight's side "of course we're not Spike, why would you think that?" Twilight replied shocked that her assistant would think she would make him go away "cause I'm a dragon and you could think I'm to dangerous to keep around your baby" Spike mumbled trying to hold the tears that were growing in his lime green eyes. Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash got out of their seats and walked over to Spike and hugged him "Spike we don't want you to go anywhere, you're part of our family and we don't turn our back on family" Rainbow Dash told the dragon she was hugging. Spike was going to reply but he was cut off by a burped up letter from Twilight's parents "wow that was a fast reply, your parents must be happy to hear the news" Fluttershy said taking a drink from her tea cup "we are going to give them a grandchild" Rainbow Dash chuckled remembering Shining Armor's unwillingness to have a kid. Twilight picked up the letter and opened it and began reading it aloud.

Dear Twilight and Rainbow Dash

Congratulations we're so happy to hear that you got Big Mac to agree to father your baby, make sure you tell us right away that you're pregnant we really want a grandchild since Shining Armor escaped from Cadance soon after you girls left Canterlot. We're not sure what your brother and sister in law are up to in the Crystal empire right now maybe they worked things out but I'm not sure.

And don't worry about the wedding your father and me will pay for everything, you two just worry about you're new house and making us a grandchild.

All my love

Twilight & Night Light

P.S. there's a good chance your brother may not be at the Crystal Empire, if you see him make him go home to his wife.

"Whoa I can't believe Shining Armor is hiding from princess Cadance, I never thought he would be so scared about having kids" Rainbow Dash said taking the letter from Twilight and read it herself "well some men feel they're just not ready for children Rainbow Dash" Rarity commented surprised that Twilight's older brother would be scared of anything since he use to be the captain of the royal guards and was a seasoned soldier who saw his share of combat "Shining Armor never did like the idea of having kids, he use to tell me he'd happily go to the moon then having a kid" Twilight laughed remembering how her brother would always change the subject when someone bought up the idea having kids. The girls started laughing all except Spike who had no idea why they were laughing "where do you think Shining Armor is hiding?" Rainbow Dash asked before saying different places her brother in law could be "I know where he is!" Pinkie Pie shouted causing all her friends to look at her "he's right there" the puffy pink haired woman called pointing at a man wearing a coat, hat and sunglasses which didn't hide his face very well "Shining Armor!?, what in the world are you doing in Ponyville?" Twilight asked her older brother who looked when she called him by his name "I'm not this Shining Armor you're talking about" the blue haired man lied, but before he knew what had happen his hat and sunglass were glowing a light purple and were coming off his head "shit" Shining Armor cursed knowing he been caught by his sister "what the hell?, you should be in the Crystal empire with Cadance" Twilight screamed angry that her brother was in Ponyville "you have know idea how crazy Cadance has become ever since she started to want a baby" Shining Armor replied shivering when he remembered his wife acting like a sex crazy monster "can I stay for a couple days, after that I'll go home to the Crystal empire and Mi Amore Cadenza" Shining Armor pleaded knowing that was the only way he could stay in Ponyville for a few days "ok you can stay a few days then it's off you go" Twilight snapped pointing to the train station "thank you thank you thank you" the blue haired man cheered hugging his baby sister as hard as he could "well now that he staying with us we should tell him that we're having a baby with Big Mac" Rainbow Dash laughed now enjoying the dumbfounded look on her brother in law's face "hold on maybe I should talk to this Big Mac to see if he's the right guy for you two" Shining Armor told his sister and sister in law mainly because he knew they would bitch at him for hiding from Cadance and didn't want to put up with that "that's not needed Shining, we both know Big Mac is a good guy cause he's Applejack's brother" Twilight replied but Shining wasn't listening he just teleported away to Green Apple Acres "that son of a bitch!, he didn't just do what I think he did did he? Twilight cursed angry with Shining Armor for going to see Big Mac.

Big Macintosh was plowing in the middle of the field when he heard a loud popping noise "hey buddy do you know where I can find Big Mac?" a blue haired man asked Macintosh who stopped working "eeyup I'm Big Mac, how can I help you?" The farmer replied now wanting to know what this stranger wanted with him "I'm Twilight Sparkle's big brother Shining Armor and I just wanted to meet the guy my sister going to have a baby with" Shining greeted his sister's future baby daddy holding his hand out to him "it's nice to meet you Shining Armor" Big Mac replied shaking the new man's hand "so what brings you all the way out here to Ponyville besides coming to meet me?" Big Mac asked figuring there was another reason Shining Armor was in Ponyville. The blue haired man kicked a small rock that was resting against his shoe "I'm hiding from my wife, she wants to have a baby and I'm just not ready to be a father" Shining Armor answered ashamed that he was being a coward "hey there's no reason to be a shame, so you're not ready to be a dad that's ok" Big Mac told the ruler of the Crystal empire smiling kindly at him "what about you?, you seem to be ok with the idea of becoming a father" Shining Armor said noticing the easy going look on Big Macintosh's face "well I love kids and I've always wanted to have children" Big Mac replied leaning on the hoe he had been using. The two men talked for a while about how Big Mac would be a good father to Shining Armor's niece or nephew till they heard a loud pop and a bright pink light "SHINING ARMOR" princess Cadance shouted which caused her husband to shriek in horror "oh hell no!, protect me Big Mac" the blue haired man shouted running behind the farmer in hopes he would keep him safe "come here right now, we're going home no and ifs or buts" Mi Amore Cadenza told her husband pointing at him then the ground next to her "no" was all Shining said not moving from where he was "you're highness can I say something?" Big Mac commented looking at the princess of love then her husband.

Mi Amore Cadenza gave Big Mac a venomness stare which made the big guy take a few steps backwards "who are you?" Cadance snapped thinking that Big Mac was helping Shining Armor hide from her "my name is Big Macintosh, my sister is Applejack and I'm friend's with Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash your highness" Big Mac answered right away not wanting to anger the princess "I'm sorry Big Macintosh I didn't mean to yell at you" Cadance apologized feeling bad that she yelled at the poor farmer "it's ok your highness anyways I think you should really talk to Shining Armor more about having kids, he seems a bit uneasy about it and if you talk it out more he meant change his mind and want a child" Big Mac explained calmly which made the princess of love smile at him "how can you be scared of her?, she seems so nice?" Macintosh asked Shining Armor who just gave him a unpleasant look "yeah she's pleasant now, but you're not the one she wants to have a baby with" Shining Armor grumbled stepping out from behind Big Mac and walked over to his wife "it's bad enough I'm letting this guy bang my little sister and knock her up, now he has to tell me that my wife isn't a baby crazy woman" Shining Armor thought thinking it would be better not to say it aloud cause Big Mac could knock his's light out "I'm sorry Big Mac that we bothered you while you were working" Cadance apologized before elbowing her husband to make him apologize too which he did "it's no problem your highness, I was just about to stop for the day cause I have a date with Twilight and Rainbow Dash" Mac replied putting the hoe on his huge shoulder and waved good bye to the couple who teleported to the Crystal empire "man sis won't believe me when I tell her about this" Big Mac told himself before heading to the barn to put his tool away and go take a shower.

It was five minutes till seven when there was a knock on the library door "Spike can you get that?" Rainbow Dash asked from the bathroom where she and Twilight were putting on their make up "ok" the dragon replied walking to the door and opened it. There in front of the door stood Big Macintosh wearing a all black suit "howdy Spike are the girls ready?" The blonde man asked the little dragon who let him in "their putting on their make up" Spike said rolling his eyes as he spoke "who was at the door Spike?" Twilight called from the bathroom "it's Big Mac" Spike called back before heading to the kitchen leaving Big Mac alone. While Big Mac waited for his dates he looked over the several books that were on the shelves, a red leather book caught his eye so he picked it up and opened it "holy crap" the man shouted when he saw that it was a sex book with pictures of people doing it "is something the matter?" Twilight asked as she and Rainbow Dash walked down the stairs and saw Big Mac trying to put the book back in it's place "oh uh no nothing's wrong" Big Mac lied trying to look at anything but the red leather sex book he had just in his hand "well anyways you look very handsome Macintosh " Twilight told the man that was in black "whoa Big Mac you clean up really nicely" Rainbow Dash said as she made her way down the library stairs this made Macintosh blush "thanks Rainbow Dash, you and Twilight look beautiful" Big Mac replied making both women turn a dark red "the women around town were right you are a sweet talker" Rainbow Dash cooed giving Big Mac a lustful stare "oh brother" Spike cried rolling his lime green eyes as he watched Macintosh flirt with Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

Once the girls were ready to go Big Mac, Twilight and Rainbow Dash left the library "you girls really do look lovely" Macintosh told the girls as they walked down Ponyville's Main Street "stop Macintosh you're making us blush" Twilight giggled as her face turned crimson "that makes you look even lovelier" Macintosh sweetly replied before being kissed by both Twilight and Rainbow Dash on either side of his face "all that sweet talk is going to get you in some kind of trouble" Rainbow Dash giggled while she slipped her hand onto the blonde man's ass and squeezed it causing him to let out a high pitch yelp "I should of warned you Dashie can get a bit frisky sometimes" Twilight laughed loving the embarrassed look on her future baby's father's face "I bet you're packing quite the package" the rainbow haired woman cooed into Macintosh's ear in the sexiest way she could "uuuuuhhhhhhhh" Big Mac mumbled unsure how to respawn to the comment. The girls enjoyed Macintosh's stunned look before continuing to the restaurant.

The restaurant was called The Grand Del Mar which was the most fanciest restaurant in all of Ponyville "wow no guy I've dated taken me here, you're really pulling out all the stops, aren't you?" Rainbow Dash gasped as she and her dates were lead to their table "well my dad always said if you treat a lady right it will pay off in the end" Big Mac commented happy his father taught him how to be a good man before he died of a horrible fever which had hit Ponyville when he was only 15 "you're father must of been a great man" Twilight commented when she saw the sad look on Macintosh's face "my pa was a great man" Big Mac replied giving the purple and hot pink haired woman a charming smile. Soon a waiter came and took the group's drink orders and came back with the drinks in a matter of minutes "take it easy Twi, remember your limit isn't to high when it comes to alcohol" Rainbow Dash warned her wife remembering the first night they had been together and how drunk they both were "you worry to much Rainbow Dash I can handle myself" Twilight replied before taking a drink of the white wine in front of her "I'm just saying Twilight you can't really handle to much alcohol" Rainbow Dash answered holding up her own glass which held brandy. Twilight didn't reply she just took a drink of her white wine "would you like to try some of my apple whiskey?" Macintosh asked Twilight holding his whiskey glass out to her "sure" the purple haired and hot pink haired woman replied taking the glass and took a drink from it. The apple whiskey warmed Twilight's throat and bubbled in her stomach which caused her to hiccup "oh my that (hiccup) has a strong after taste" Twilight hiccuped handing Big Mac his drink back "apple whiskey isn't really for everyone, I'm use to it cause my family's been brewing it for the last seven generations" Big Mac chuckled drinking the apple whiskey down in one gallop without shivering "that's over 700 years!, that would make you're family's whiskey the oldest whiskey in Equestria!" Twilight said with a air of someone who read all the books in the library that were about the long history of alcohol in Equestria "whoa that's a long time" both Big Mac and Rainbow Dash said at the same time amazed that the Apple family's whiskey had been around that long when so many other family's whiskeys had died out centuries ago "eeyup, I'll have to let princess Celestia know that so she can put it in the record book" Twilight giggled now happy she could put her best friend's family on the map which would help them sell more of their apples "you would do that?" Big Mac asked running his large pointer finger around the rim of his glass "of course I would Big Mac, you, Applejack, Granny Smith and Applebloom are all my friends and telling all of Equestria that you're whiskey is the oldest whiskey in the country will profit your family greatly" Twilight replied smiling and blushing as she talked to the man who would father her and Rainbow Dash's baby.

By the time they left the restaurant Big Mac, Rainbow Dash and Twilight were drunk enough that they didn't seem to care that they were singing aloud as they made their way back to the library.

It's not unusual to be loved by anyone

It's not unusual to have fun with anyone

But when I see you hanging about with anyone

It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die

Big Mac had loosen his tie giving him a more relaxed look and was shuffling around as if he was dancing to music.

It's not unusual to go out at any time

But when I see you out and about it's such a crime

If you should ever want to be loved by anyone

It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say

Twilight looked at Big Mac with lustful and want clouding her normally bright and open mind "hey Dashie I think I know how to get Big Mac in bed" Twilight whispered into her wife's ear so Macintosh couldn't hear her.

You'll find it happens all the time

Love will never do what you want it to

Why can't this crazy love be mine?

As the girls made their plan the lore Big Mac into their bed, the blonde farmer just kept singing not caring that other people were unhappy that he was walking around drunk.

It's not unusual to be mad with anyone

It's not unusual to be sad with anyone

But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime

It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you

"Here we are library sweet library" Twilight drunkly joked unable to stop herself from giggling "whoa that apple whiskey was some pretty strong shit, I think I'm more drunk then either of you" the purple and hot pink haired woman commented leaning against the outer wall of the library for support as she looked for her keys "damn Twi you're a feather weight" Rainbow Dash laughed doubling over as Twilight glared at her angrily "I'm (hiccup) not a feather weight!" Twilight snapped jamming the key into the lock and turned it to unlock the door "maybe you should take it easy Twilight, you're drunker then you think" Big Mac said not wanting to get on Twilight's bad side specially since she had very powerful magic and could turn him in to anything if angered "don't you start Macintosh" Twilight growled shooting the tall man a dirty look. Twilight, Big Mac and Rainbow Dash went in where Big Mac headed to the bathroom "hey Twi nows the time to hatch our plan" Rainbow Dash whispered into her wife's ear just as Macintosh left "got it" Twilight replied heading up the stairs to her room with Rainbow Dash right behind her.

When Macintosh finished taking a piss he zipped up his pants and fleshed the toilet then closed the toilet led knowing if he didn't Twilight and Rainbow Dash would chew him out "hey Big Mac could you come in my room I need your help with something" Twilight called from her bedroom which was just down the hallway "sure Twilight" Big Mac called back heading to Twilight's bedroom.

Big Macintosh opened the bedroom door and was met by a unbelievable sight, both Rainbow Dash and Twilight were bear ass naked and Rainbow Dash was sucking on her left booby while Twilight was fingering her dripping wet vagina from behind "uh what's going on in here?" Big Mac asked as his face turned a bright red "oh we were just having a little fun, want to join?" Twilight replied using her fingers to open Rainbow Dash's pussy lips knowing it would make Big Mac horny. It worked Big Mac could feel his penis getting hard in his pants "yeah...sure" Macintosh replied stupidly unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his pants and tossed them on the floor then hopped on the bed "howdy ladies" Big Mac cooed pinning both women under him "and howdy to you too" Twilight smiled reaching down to Big Mac's erect cock which was throbbing in his underwear "oh my he's hung like a fucking dragon" Rainbow Dash gasped after she used her feet to remove Big Mac's underwear and saw his 1 1/2 foot dick "you're right his dick is huge" Twilight said in shock when Big Mac got on his knees so Twilight could see his manhood "I've got to get a piece of that" Rainboe Dash commented getting up and wrapped her lips around Big Mac's cock head and started sucking on it. As she sucked on Big Mac's member Rainbow Dash left her pussy wide open for Twilight to eat out "TWILIGHT" the rainbow haired woman shouted caught off guard by her wife's attack on her private "stop you're bitching Rainbow Dash, you know you like it" Twilight chuckled taking her mouth away from the pussy for only a few seconds then went right back to work. Big Mac couldn't believe what was happening before his very eyes, he was in the middle of a threesome with Twilight Sparkle princess Celestia's personal student and Rainbow Dash easily the greatest flyer in all of Equestria, it was like hitting the jackpot in the luckiest man alive contest "hmmmmmmmmm oh man Rainbow Dash you give a unbelievably great blow job" Big Mac groaned when the rainbow haired woman took his whole cock into her mouth and sucked hard on it which caused pre cum to come out of his cock head "looks like you're ready for the main course" Rainbow Dash cooed letting Macintosh's cock out of her mouth with aloud popping noise. The rainbow haired woman got off her knees to Twilight's dismay and laid on her back and opened her legs giving Big Mac a perfect view of her dripping wet rock hard clit and fleshy pink vagina which was opened enough that he could see inside "come get some big boy" Rainbow Dash cooed waving Big Mac to stick his dick in her pussy "yes ma'am" the blonde man replied pushing all 18 inches in to Rainbow Dash's love hole in one hard push. The woman under Big Mac let out a pleasure full moan and whimpers as he pumped his dick in and out of her "oh this is fucking amazing" Rainbow Dash shouted when Big Mac smacked his male member against her clit "don't think your going to leave me out" Twilight told the two people having sex in front of her.

Twilight tossed her leg over her wife's face so that her vagina right over Rainbow Dash's mouth telling the rainbow haired woman she wanted her to eat her pussy out "I thought you would never ask" Rainbow Dash happily said before she started licking Twilight's outer pussy all the while she was being fucked by Big Mac "Twi...light...can...I kiss...you?" Macintosh asked in a heavy pant leaning closer to Twilight who wasn't sure if she should kiss Big Mac "it's ok Twily...you...can...kiss...Big...Mac" Rainbow Dash told her wife between her licks, sucks and light bites, now knowing that it was ok to kiss Big Macintosh Twilight leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. As they kissed Big Mac started to massage Twilight's right boob which caused her to moan into his mouth telling him she was enjoying the massage. As Big Mac and Twilight made out Rainbow Dash busied herself with eating Twilight out by licking up every last drop of vaginal juice her tongue could lick up, as she did this the rainbow haired woman's C-cup boobies bounced up and down with every hump Big Mac bucked into her "mmmmmmmmmmmm" Twilight and Rainbow Dash moaned at the same time as they enjoyed their partner's work. While the girls moaned and whimpered Big Mac pounded away at the pussy hugging his cock, it was so tight and unbelievably warm it was so good he thought he died and gone to heaven "fuck me you have a tight fucking pussy" the blonde man groaned after he broke his kiss with Twilight then bent over and kissed Rainbow Dash and went to suck on her bouncing nipples "ooooooh Big Mac" Rainbow Dash moaned as Macintosh bit down on her tit and pulled on it not to forcibly. The bed rocked back and forth as big Macintosh humped the hell out of Rainbow Dash's wet little love hole and the bedroom was full of moaning, panting, whimpering and calls of each lovers's name "aaaaaahhhhhhh fuck yes" Rainbow Dash shouted as a orgasm caused her body to jerk and twist in pleasure, while she came Big Mac's cock kept moving weathering out the storm of orgasm juice that ran over it "whoa that was one hell of an orgasm" Big Mac laughed once Rainbow Dash's orgasm ended and her body stopped jerking around "well...with the...way...you...were fucking...me...what did...you...expect" Rainbow Dash replied in a heavy breath as she came down from her sex high "I hate to intrude but I do believe you were eating my pussy out" Twilight said waving her dripping clit in front of Rainbow Dash's mouth "I'm sorry Twily" Rainbow Dash apologized putting her hands on her wife's hips and brought them down so Twilight's vagina was over her mouth and started to eat her out again.

Sure enough Twilight wanted her turn on Big Mac "I think it's time we switch, I want some of Big Mac too" Twilight cooed letting Rainbow Dash hop off the blonde man's dick and laid the farmer on the bed and got on top of him and lined her dripping pussy up with his penis "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh sweet Celestia" Twilight cried causing Big Mac to be worried that he had hurt her "are you ok Twilight?, I'm not hurting you am I?" Mac asked scared that he had caused serious damage to Twilight's body "no no I'm fine, I just never had a real penis inside me before it's a new feeling that's all" Twilight answered lifting herself up and lowering herself down slowly "it's goin be ok Twi" Rainbow Dash told her wife in the sweetest voice before kissing her to help relief the pain a little. After Rainbow Dash broke her kiss she started sucking on Twilight's tit which cause the already super horny woman cum all over Big Mac "I an't done with you yet Twilight, you wanted a baby well I'm a man of my word and I'm goin give you one" Big Mac growled pumping as hard and as fast as he could go making the purple and hot pink woman to cry out in lust filled pleasure "fuck...me...harder...fuck me...like...I'm...your...little...whore!" Twilight said in a labored breath as she moved her hips along to Big Mac's humping "you...got...it" Mac replied in just as heavy breathing before bucking his cock as deep as it could go into Twilight's birth canal. While her wife was getting her brain fucked out Rainbow Dash sucked on Twilight's nipple while at the same time she furiously fingered her vagina, just then the rainbow haired woman got a wicked idea "Twilight's going to love this" she thought getting off the bed and went to get the orange and red dildo and put it on "hey Twi how about we make this interesting?" Rainbow Dash lustfully said to her wife as she lined the dildo up with the purple and hot pink haired woman's tight little asshole "do it" Twilight moaned before feeling the fake cock being pushed into her butthole "mmmmmmmmm for Celestia's sake that's incredible" Twilight groaned as she was fucked in both her holes "shit...Rainbow...Dash...you...won't...kidding...w hen you...said...you girls...….…were…freaks….in bed" Macintosh said between his humps "hey Twilight is there a way to make this dildo real?" Rainbow Dash asked figuring if anyone could do it it was her Twilight "yeah I think I can do that" Twilight replied before her horn glowed purple which caused the dildo to become a real penis "take...in mind...the...dildo may…look….…real, but you...can't...get...me...pregnant with it" Twilight explained as she was being fucked at both ends "yeah...sure" the rainbow haired woman replied not really listening to what her wife was saying.

After a another 30 minutes of hot no bar sex Big Mac's cock and balls were burning for the need for release so much so that it was becoming painful "huff...huff...I'm...goin...,,...I'm...goin...to.. .cuuuuuuhhmmmmmmm" Big Mac shouted before firing load after load of white hot seamen into Twilight's vagina and into her waiting womb "it's so hot, it's filling me up" Twilight cried as the sperm started to overflow out of her vagina and ran down Macintosh penis which was becoming limp inside her pussy. They won't done yet Rainbow Dash was still pounding away at Twilight's asshole and she wanted to last as long as she could "Twilight you're ass is so tight" Rainbow Dash panted pulling almost all the way out and smacked it back in "if you kept going at this rate you won't last to long" Twilight moaned before noticing that Big Mac was already hard again "looks like your ready for round two" the purple and hot pink haired woman cooed taking the dick and put back into her pussy. Big Mac couldn't believe that Twilight was ready to go again he was wondering if she was trying to kill him, the group kept going all of them were so happy with what they were doing that they didn't know that people could hear some of they're yelling, moaning and groans.

After 20 minutes later both Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Big Macintosh were all nearly ready to cum again "how much longer guys?, my pussy and asshole are getting sore" Twilight groaned with a bit of pain do to the fact her vagina and butthole was getting raw "not to much longer just about" Big Mac tried to reply but he was cut off by a powerful orgasm which caused Rainbow Dash to cum as well, once they were finished both Rainbow Dash and Big Mac pulled out letting Twilight fall on top of the farmer who hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead "shit I hope you get pregnant after this cause I don't think I can do this again" Rainbow Dash panted leaning against the wall the bed was up against "I hope so too" Twilight replied using her magic to turn the cock that was on her wife back into a dildo. Macintosh laid in the middle of the bed with Twilight and Rainbow Dash on either side of him, all of them to tired to say anything other then wow and eeyup. Soon sleep over took the three lovers all of them hoping this moment of passion made a baby they all wanted dearly.

I hope you guys like the chapter, the part where Rainbow Dash and Twilight were playing with each other I got the idea from a picture I saw. I have to tell you guys this threesome was a real pain in the ass, so please like it cause I worked really hard on it. Peace out y'all


End file.
